Ay amor
by Zafiro Black
Summary: Naruto sufre por no poder traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero no se da cuenta de que tiene a su lado a Gaara, que está dispuesto a todo para conseguir su amor, aunque ninguno de los dos espera el regreso del Uchicha para reclamar lo que es suyo. SasuNaru GaaNa
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos**

"_Ay amor, dime como debo hacer para arrancarme este deseo que no me deja ni comer y que me da cuando te veo_"

"¿Dónde estoy?" me pregunto. Acabo de despertar en una cama que debe ser del hospital de Konoha, pero, ¿cómo terminé aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que Sasuke… nos encontramos y… La puerta acaba de abrirse y entra Sakura-chan con un carrito de comida.

--Te encuentras mejor?—me preguntó y me miró preocupada-- ¿porqué lloras?¿aun ta sientes mal?

--No es nada—dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas—sólo me preguntaba ¿cómo termine aqui?, no recuerdo haber sido tan herido como para que…

--Al parecer el poder del Kyuubi te debilitó un poco y Tsunade-sama cree que una emoción muy fuerte te afecto, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse—me sonrió—además, eres muy popular, es la hora de las visitas y la mitad de la aldea ha venido a verte

--¿Ah, si?—"que raro" pensé que no le caía bien a la gente. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino, seguidos de Kiba, Shino y Hinata. Detrás de ellos llegaron Neji, Lee y Tenten, continuaron Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei, junto con Konohamaru y ¿Sai?, era un poco raro que el hubiera ido a verme.

Lee fue el primero en correr hacia mi y treparse en mi cama para ponerse a dar saltos de alegría

--Yupi! yupi!, me alegra que te encuentres bien—gritaba eufórico

Todos lo miramos con extrañeza, pero pronto Kiba y Konohamaru se habían unido a su extraña celebración hasta que yo también me incorporé y empecé a brincar abrazado de Konohamaru

--Ya basta—nos regaño Sakura mientras Tenten bajaba a rastras a Lee y Kiba luchaba con los insectos de Shino—se supone que debes descansar, además si Tsunade-sama se entera de que he dejado entrar a todos…

--Vamos Sakura, solo queremos divertirnos y yo ya me encuentro perfectamente, no veo de qué debo descansar. Incluso quiero irme ya, ¿puedo?—pregunté suplicante, la verdad no me agradaba mucho la idea de tener que permanecer mas tiempo en el hospital

--Primero debe revisarte Tsunade-sama y ahora esta ocupada hablando con personas muy importantes

--¿De verdad? ¿Con quién?—antes de que alguien pudiera responderme la puerta fue abierta de nuevo y entro Tsunade obaa-chan seguida de los ninjas de la Arena: Temari, Kankuro y Gaara.

--Veo que ya te sientes mejor—comentó la vieja al verme sobre mi cama aún abrazado de Konohamaru—y parece que no tienes nada, así que cuando9 termines de comer puedes irte

--¿¡Después!?—grité—pero ya quiero irme

--No me importa, te quedarás a comer con el kazakage—ordenó furiosa

--¿Con el kazakage?—le pregunté y giré para ver a Gaara que permanecía impávido ante la escena—si es con Gaara está bien

--Mas te vale Naruto—me amenazó Tsunade—y todos ustedes fuera de aquí, ¿acaso no saben que los enfermos deben descansar? ¿quién los dejó entrar? LARGO—les gritó a mis amigos y todos salieron apresuradamente, dejándonos únicamente a Sakura, mis senseis, Sai, la vieja y Gaara

--Me alegra que te encuentres mejor—me dijo Sai mientras me sonreía, aunque yo solo lo veía con recelo, ¿Por qué se portaría tan amable conmigo?

--No tienes por que mirarlo así Naruto—me reprendió Kakashi—el ha estado cuidándote desde que llegaste

--¿En serio?—la verdad era difícil de creer—entonces gracias

-- Entonces nos iremos para que puedan comer en paz—nos despidió Tsunade y todos salieron hasta que solamente quedamos Gaara y yo

Mi amigo tomó la bandeja del carrito que había llevado Sakura, un la puso en la mesa movible de mi cómoda y se sentó al borde de mi cama con la otra

--No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi—me avergoncé un poco al ver todas la molestias que se tomaba-- yo puedo solo

--No tengo inconveniente— respondió—pero dime, ¿Cómo te sientes?

--¿Sentirme?, perfectamente, nunca me había sentido mejor en toda mi vida—mentí descaradamente, no quería preocupar a nadie y si supieran la verdad probablemente no me dejarían salir del hospital

--¿Seguro?, puedes confiar en mi

--Ya lo sé, pero estoy perfectamente, no entiendo por que no lo crees—volví a mentirle

--Está bien, te creo—me aseguró

Nos quedamos callados mientras terminábamos de comer, no tenía ganas de hablar y el es muy reservado, así que el resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio. Al acabar juntó nuestros platos de nuevo en el carrito y se despidió prometiéndome que nos veríamos pronto.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, me incorporé y comencé a empacar mis cosas. Sentía como las lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Era como si dentro de mí se hubiera roto algo que no podía componer, haber visto a Sasuke… Sasuke. El había sido mi razón de vivir durante tres años, la causa por la cual me había esforzado tanto en mi entrenamiento, para tenerle de nuevo junto a mí: pero todo había sido en vano, el no siente nada por mi, como si solo fuera un estorbo.

Comencé a sentirme muy mal, sin fuerzas. No había terminado de juntar mis cosas cuando decidí escaparme por la ventana. Era uno de esos días nublados que solo consiguen deprimirte mas. Caminé por las calles sin rumbo fijo antes de que empezara a llover. El agua caía a cántaros, pero de alguna forma me hacia sentir mejor, distraía mi mente aunque seguía pensando en Sasuke. No es tan fácil olvidarlo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa ni siquiera pude abrir la puerta, metí las llaves pero sentía que alguien me seguía aunque no llegué a verlo pues sentí que no tenía fuerzas y me desmayé

Desperté en la sala de mi casa recostado en un sillón, me dolía mucho la cabeza y estaba muy débil.

--Ya te sientes mejor—Gaara se aproximaba a mi con una taza de té en la mano

--¿Qué me pasó? – le pregunté confundido antes de beber un poco

--Te desmayaste, sino hubiera estado siguiéndote, no se que te habría sucedido

--Pero, ¿por qué pasó esto?

--Al parecer algunos recuerdos que tienes te causan una especie de conmoción que debilita tus defensas y daña tu cuerpo

--¿Quieres decir que estoy loco o algo así?

--No, pero te deprimes fácilmente y eso te afecta bastante—tomó mi mano entre las suyas--Naruto quiero ayudarte, pero debes de permitírmelo, ¿qué te sucede?

No pude contenerme más y mis lágrimas brotaron de nuevo

--Sasuke…--murmuré—todo esto es por ÉL—grité desgarradoramente—porque yo lo…-- no pude ni terminar la frase y sollocé desconsoladamente

--Lo sé, lo sé—y sus brazos me rodearon

--Gaara. por favor – le supliqué con voz quebrada—ayúdame a olvidarme de él—me abrazó con mas fuerza—ya no quiero pensar en el, deseo ser feliz de nuevo

--Te prometo que te ayudaré—me susurró y me sentó en su regazo. Rodeó mi cintura y escondí mi cara en su pecho. Estuve llorando un rato más hasta que me dormí y Gaara me cargó en sus brazos para llevarme a mi cama

--Gracias por todo—le agradecí cuando me depositó sobre las sábanas

--Te prometí que te ayudaría y lo haré, te veré mañana, descansa—y para mi sorpresa me besó suavemente en los labios

Toda la noche soñé con Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayuda**

"_Amor te tiendo mi mano, para que te olvides de él, tu sabes bien que te amo y que me lo he callado muy bien"_

Desperté con el Sol en la cara, ya era tarde y como me sentía mejor, decidí levantarme a desayunar.

Cuando llegué al comedor, estaba Gaara poniendo la mesa y sirviendo el desayuno recién hecho en los platos.

-- Buenos días me saludó cordialmente y me senté en una silla cercana – pensé que despertarías hasta mas tarde

-- Lo siento, pero ya me sentía mejor y decidí levantarme, además supongo que debo de ir a alguna misión

-- No te darán misiones hasta que te mejores por completo—iba a reclamar pero me miró de tal modo que fue imposible decirle algo y me limité a tomar un tenedor y comenzar a picar de mi plato

--Espero que te guste, la verdad no se cocinar muchas cosas—se sentó junto a mi y empezó a desayunar también

--Está muy bien, gracias,--dije con la boca llena-- no debiste tomarte tantas molestias por mí

--No es ninguna molestia, te prometí que te ayudaría y es lo que intento hacer—acarició mi mejilla con su suave mano—en cuanto termines de comer vístete, así podremos salir a la calle un rato—se incorporó y se aproximó a la salida

--¿Pero no deberías volver a Suna?—se suponía que él era el kazakage, y que debía encargarse de su aldea en lugar de estar en mi casa preparando el desayuno

--No volveré hasta que hayas mejorado—me contestó serenamente— eres muy importante para mi

-- ¿Porqué?—grité perdiendo la paciencia-- ¿por qué haces todo esto por mi cuando yo no lo valgo?, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme si no soy nada importante?

-- Jamás creí que Uzumaki Naruto diría algo así—dijo fríamente—siempre has ayudado a los demás, nos dejas ver lo mas importante de nuestras vidas—se aproximó a mi—tú me enseñaste todo eso y yo solo quiero mostrarte que Uchiha Sasuke no vale nada y no deberías de dejar que te afectara—se acercó más—porque yo…-- titubeó un poco—te amo

Se aproximó hasta que nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca y sus labios rozaron con los míos. Me quedé pasmado, él me besaba y yo no sabía que hacer. Si hubiera querido corresponderle no hubiera podido pensar en Gaara porque mi mente estaba con alguien mas en ese momento.

-- Lo siento—me disculpé en cuanto nos separamos—tu sabes que yo amo a…

--Lo sé – puso un dedo sobre mi boca para callarme—pero también sé que él te ha hecho mucho daño que no mereces y que lo mejor para ti es olvidarlo y buscar a otro persona que **si **te merezca. No puedes seguir torturándote de esa forma. Te esperaré afuera.

Tomé un plato y lo arrojé con fuerza contra la pared, estaba muy enojado con Gaara, pero no precisamente por él, sino más bien por lo que había dicho, por que sabía que era cierto, que debía olvidarme de Uchiha Sasuke, por que él no sentía nada por mí.

Fui a mi habitación, me vestí y me arreglé un poco, junte algunas cosas y salí de mi casa.

Afuera estaba Gaara, sentado y recargado contra la pared jugando con la arena.

-- Hola – llamé su atención—ya estoy listo, ¿adonde vamos?

-- Pues si no te importa, mi hermana le ha organizado una fiesta a uno de tus amigos y me ha pedido que vayamos

--¿Una fiesta?—pregunté sorprendido-- ¿a uno de mis amigos?

--Si, el inteligente que piensa que todo es problemático, al parecer mi hermana ha enloquecido por él, supongo que por eso le gusta Konoha más que a mi hermano Kankuro, aunque el también tiene sus motivos para venir—se quedo callado—entonces ¿vamos?, todos tus amigos estarán ahí

--Claro que iremos—respondí alegremente—siempre supe que había algo entre Temari y Shikamaru—y comenzamos a caminar.

—Creo que es mi hermana a la que le ha gustado tanto, según lo que ella me ha dicho él cree que Temari es demasiado problemática, y la verdad no lo culpo, es demasiado mandona

Me reí de su comentario y continuamos caminando en silencio. Lo m iré por un momento, no me entendía: si sabía que el me amaba, por que yo no podía mirarlo de la misma forma. El me miró y me sonrió con tristeza y pensé que si el se estaba esforzando tanto, yo también podía poner un poco de mi parte. Seguimos andando un rato hasta que me tropecé en una calle.

— ¡Naruto!—me grito espantado cuando me vio tirado en el suelo— ¿te encuentras bien?—me sujetó de la cintura y me ayudo a levantarme

—Algo -- me había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza y ya tenía una parte hinchada, pero cuando lo vi tan cerca de mi me sonrojé de golpe y me aparte lo mas pronto posible.

—Perdón—se disculpó enseguida y también se sonrojó y volteó enseguida caminando con el semblante un poco triste.

Me sentí mal por su reacción, pues después de todo el no tenía la culpa, así que lo tome de la mano y no sentí estremecerse, pero solamente entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos a casa de Shikamaru y entramos.

Dentro estaban todos mis amigos, incluido Sai que estaba sentado en un rincón observando a todos. Saludé a todos y me fui con Sakura. Estuvimos un rato platicando y bailando hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió sacar unas botellas de sake y fue cuando entendí por que aún no nos permitían beber. Pasó un rato y la mayoría ya estaban sufriendo los efectos del alcohol: Hinata que generalmente era tímida y reservada, se le insinuaba abiertamente a Neji, que por su parte había perdido toda la compostura y correspondía a las caricias de su prima; Ino y Tenten bailaban medio desnudas sobre la mesa de centro mientras se reían como histéricas; Shikamaru se había quedado profundamente dormido y Temari intentaba despertarlo para que fueran a bailar; Kiba y Kankuro habían desaparecido misteriosamente y Chouji se encontraba encerrado en el baño vomitando.

Solamente Gaara, Sai, Shino, Lee y yo no habíamos bebido, pero como Lee estaba siendo acosado por Sakura (sospechamos que ella sola se acabó una botella de sake) y Shino intentaba calmar a los mas ebrios, nosotros nos encontrábamos pegados a la pared observándolos a todos.

--¿Y si vamos a caminar una rato?—propuso Sai al ver los intentos frustrados de Shino para que Ino y Tenten volvieran a vestirse.

--Vayan ustedes si quieren—nos aconsejó Gaara—yo prefiero quedarme a vigilar a mis hermanos—dijo mientras con mirada reprobatoria observaba que los esfuerzos de Temari para despertar a Shikamaru habían funcionado y ahora se besaban apasionadamente

--De acuerdo—acordé y salí con Sai de la casa. Ya había anochecido, pero había muchas estrellas.

--Sakura me dijo que cuidaste de mi—empecé a decirle a mi compañero mientras caminábamos por las calles desiertas de Konoha—y también salvaste mi vida cuando él… en fin, en todo caso muchas gracias—dije rápidamente

--No debes de agradecerme, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no crees?—se calló un segundo—se que nunca podré reemplazar al bastar… a él… pero de verdad espero que podamos ser buenos amigos, eres la primera persona que me ha enseñado algo importante—me extendió la mano—¿amigos?

--De acuerdo—acepté y estreché su mano—de todas formas eres el mejor compañero que he tenido.

Cuando regresamos a la fiesta encontramos a Gaara intentando separar a Neji y Shino (al parecer el chico-insecto había bebido de más en nuestra ausencia) que estaban en el suelo peleando a mordidas y pellizcos (ambos habían olvidado sus ninjutsus), Kiba y Kankuro habían aparecido medio vestidos pero ahora Temari y Shikamaru ya no estaban; Chouji lloraba desconsoladamente recargado en la mesa y Tenten e Ino se durmieron casi desnudas.

--Será una larga noche—comentó Sai antes de ir a ayudar a Gaara

Pasamos el resto de la madrugada llevando o convenciendo a los demás para que se fueran a sus casas (al final Shino se había subido al techo y había amenazado con lanzarse desde ahí).Cuando se fueron los últimos, encontramos a Temari y Shikamaru durmiendo en una de las habitaciones profundamente y decidimos dejarlos ahí, nos despedimos de Sai y Gaara me acompaño a mi casa.

--Ha sido una noche divertida—admití—sobre todo cuando Lee huía para que Sakura no lo violara—estábamos frente a mi casa despidiéndonos

--Supongo, aunque mis hermanos perdieron completamente la compostura—suspiró resignado—cualquiera pensaría que yo soy el mayor

--Si hubieras tomado tanto sake como ellos también hubieras perdido la compostura—me reí—buenas noches, nos veremos mañana—se aproximó a mi y me besó en la comisura de los labios, por primera vez le correspondí y lo besé con dulzura.

Sentí como sus labios se apretaban contra los míos y se movían con suavidad. Su boca tenía sabor a chocolate. Me abrazó por la cintura y acarició mis labios con su lengua (su corazón latía muy rápido) y pronto encontraron la entrada hacia mi boca y pudo entrelazarse con mi propia lengua.

Nos separamos cuando se nos acabo el aire, me besó de nuevo y entré a mi casa.

Llegué a mi casa y me eché a llorar

--Sasuke!!!


	3. Siempre te he adorado

**Siempre te he adorado**

"_Yo te conozco de siempre y desde siempre te he adorado, yo te conozco mejor que aquellos que hasta te han besado"_

A pesar de todo me siento muy bien junto a Gaara, prácticamente es el hombre perfecto: caballeroso, amable, me da seguridad y en muchos aspectos me comprende más que la mayoría, además mis amigos lo adoran y Kakashi e Iruka lo consideran un gran ninja, además de ser el Kazakage, y todo sería grandioso sino fuera por el hecho de que no puedo dejar de pensar en…

--Vamos Naruto, Hokage-sama te llama—me gritaba Sai fuera de mi casa en un día soleado de Konoha—si no te apresuras nos matará a ambos

--De acuerdo ahí voy—me resigné, no me molesta estar con Sai, pues últimamente es mi _mejor amigo_ lo que me molesta es tener que ir a ver a la vieja porque se le metió la idea de que para mejorar tengo que irme a Suna para olvidarme se "él" (su nombre se ha vuelto tabú en la aldea) aunque esta vez de verdad lo dijo en serio y me ha ordenado que lo mas pronto posible saldré de la aldea y que si quería uno de mis amigos podía acompañarme. Al final entre ella, Sai y Sakura me convencieron e incluso Sai vendría conmigo.

--Por supuesto que iré contigo—me sonrió genuinamente (ya se distinguirlas de las falsas) —eres mi único amigo, los demás por alguna extraña y oscura razón no me soportan…

--Si los llamas gordos o feas jamás les vas a caer bien—lo interrumpí, y tenía razón, por que por mas que lo intentáramos el siempre terminaba haciendo un comentario fuera de lugar y teníamos que irnos antes que los demás lo golpearan (solamente a Gaara no le había dicho nada ofensivo)

--… aunque a la fea no le gustará nada—me ignoró completamente y siguió hablando—que yo me vaya contigo

--Ella tendrá que aceptarlo, sabe que debe quedarse en la aldea con Tsunade obaa-chan

Seguimos caminando de regreso a mi casa, fuera estaba Gaara recargado en la pared esperándonos

--Hola Gaara-sama—lo saludó Sai muy educadamente

--Solo dimen Gaara ¿si?—pidió amablemente antes de abrazarme por la cintura y besarme

Entramos y estuvimos platicando un rato hasta que Sai dijo que no le gustaba hacer mal tercio y se fue a su casa dejándonos incómodamente solos.

--Me alegra que vengas conmigo a Suna—me aseguró y se sentó muy cerca de mí y comenzó a besarme ávidamente

--A mi también me da gusto—mentiroso—espero que nos vayamos pronto

El me ignoró (como que se pone de moda) y volvió a besarme con pasión. Yo también lo besé porque lo quería, aunque querer no es igual a amar y la verdad era solo una: yo todavía amaba a Sasuke, aunque me doliera, aunque el me hubiera abandonado yo prácticamente lo adoraba. Estaba con Gaara porque lo quería y era muy bueno conmigo, sin embargo no le mentía, sabía muy bien que lo utilizaba y no le importaba, así que nos dedicábamos a jugar a esto; era más cómodo para engañarnos y aunque a él le gustará vivir con la ilusión de que lo amaba, a mi no me gustaba vivir imaginando que alguien que nunca me había querido regresara conmigo.

Me reclinó sobré el sofá y me acariciaba con ternura el abdomen, sentía sus suaves dedos recorrer mi piel, pero aún así…

Comenzó a besar también mi cuello y mis hombros, si bien disfrutaba su contacto y el aroma de su piel, cuando yo lo besaba esperaba que fuera otro el que estuviera en su lugar.

Intentó despojarme de mi playera, pero eso ya era demasiado para mi y lo tuve que rechazar.

--Lo siento—me incorporé y observé su sonrojado rostro

--Está bien, no te preocupes—me consoló mientras me abrazaba—verás que con el tiempo las cosas mejorarán y tu dejarás de pensar en él—que bien me conoce.

Nos abrazamos y caímos profundamente dormidos

**···**

--O sea que casi te lo tiras, pero te arrepentiste en el momento—meditaba tranquilamente Sai— ¿¡cómo pudiste dejar pasar esa oportunidad!?—Gritó repentinamente pegándome un susto de muerte—tu y el estaban… y luego tu… y o dejaste ir y… eres un idiota—volvió a gritar enojado

--No deberías de alterarte así—le aconsejé a l ver que caminaba de un lado a otro de mi casa murmurando furiosamente—además, ¿porqué tanto interés?

--¿Yo?, ¿interés?; claro que no—y se sonrojó súbitamente—solo que si yo…-- suspiró soñadoramente, y yo que contaba con que el se pondría de mi lado y en cambio se ponía a gritarme.

Lo miré extrañado, tal vez a él le gustaba Gaara, como siempre hablaba tan bien de él…

--Yo quiero mucho a Gaara, pero de eso a que me olvide de Sasuke es muy diferente, tu sabes lo que yo siento…

---Si ya lo sé, me corto con fastidio—pero también piensa en todo lo que te ha hecho, yo estuve ahí la última vez y no merece que pienses tanto en él.

--Eso ya me lo has dicho antes—dije perdiendo la paciencia—toda la aldea me lo repite, pero es difícil que cambie de opinión—negué con la cabeza y me senté en el suelo

Sai me miró y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome amistosamente por los hombros

--Tranquilo, verás que cuando nos vayamos todo estará mejor

--Lo mismo dice Gaara

Estuvo en mi casa jugando póquer, pero cuando me quedé sin dinero, el se despidió y se fue a su casa

Me desvestí y en ropa interior me metí a la cama y enseguida me quede dormido

Desperté un par de horas mas tarde cuando sentí como unos suaves dedos acariciaban mi rostro. Abrí los ojos, pero solo vi una silueta. Las manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuello y mi espalda con ¿ternura? No me moví ni dije nada, acaso podría ser…


	4. Gatito asustadizo

_**Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia y de antemano pido disculpas por que mi lemon no es bueno.**_

**Gatito asustadizo**

"_Ay amor, dime como debo hacer para arrancarme este deseo que no me deja ni comer y que me da cuando te veo, dime como he de negar que te amo y te venero, que eres tu mi realidad y mi sueño mas secreto"_

El invasor se subió a mi cama y se acostó a mis espaldas. Olió mi cabello antes de besar mi nuca. Me estremecí con el contacto de mi piel con sus tibios labios, tuve un poco de miedo, por que me di cuenta de que nada de eso era un sueño y que alguien se había metido a mi casa y ahora se hallaba en MI cama besuqueándome.

--Gatito asustadizo—me dijo su voz burlona

"_Cuando tu estas conmigo es cuando yo digo, que valió la pena todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido_"

No recuerdo mi reacción cuando escuché **su **voz, solo que no sabía si reír o llorar, o si de verdad estaba despierto, pero puedo asegurar que fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida.

Me giré para poder ver su níveo rostro de nuevo, en lugar de continuar imaginándomela en lugares donde no estaba.

--Hola dobe—me sonrió encantadoramente del lado—te extrañe mucho, ¿sabes?

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

"_No se si es un sueño aún o es una realidad, pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando yo digo…_"

El me tomó de la cintura y se alejó un poco para poder verme a los ojos. Sonreía. Yo también. Sus ojos brillaban y acercó sus labios a mi oído

--Perdóname—susurró y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi cara. Lo miré sin saber que decir, todavía no podía creer que era verdad lo que el estaba pasando, inesperadamente apreté con fuerza mis labios contra los suyos.

"_Que este amor que siento es por que tu lo has merecido, con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido…_"

El me correspondió de inmediato comenzó a mover sus dulces labios sabor a menta contra los míos. Nuestras lenguas rozaban tímidamente, hasta que las entrelazamos para comenzar una batalla en donde el ganó (en realidad lo dejé).

nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire y nos volvimos a mirar fijamente

--Eres un grandísimo idiota—le reproché sin una gota de la furia que me imaginaba tendría cuando lo volviera a tener frente a mi— ¿por qué me hiciste esto?

--Lo sé—me dijo solemnemente—lo siento mucho

--Pero... – iba a reclamar de nuevo cuando me dio un beso antes de que pudiera decir algo—Te amo—me dijo, y olvide todos mis estúpidos reclamos y me volví a unir a él.

"_llorando de felicidad, a tu lado siento que estoy viviendo, nada es como ayer_"

Lo volví a besar, y el me correspondió con mucha pasión, sujetó mi nuca para poder profundizar nuestro contacto. Acaricié su tersa piel y enrede su cuerpo en mis brazos. Comenzó a besar mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho, que recorrió con su húmeda lengua.

"_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y nunca perdona. ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona_"

Me hizo estremecer, pero seguía sonriendo y tuve que volver a besarlo, porque al ver su expresión no pude evitarlo. Mientras el terminó de quitarme la ropa y de despojarse de la suya. Sus cálidas manos continuaron acariciando todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar ha…

--Sasuke—gemí cuando sentí como las yemas de sus dedos me acariciaban con delicadeza, él solo se rió y succiono mis labios para hacer que me callara.

Empecé a besar también su cuello, su abdomen y su cadera hasta que llegué a su entrepierna, que sin previo aviso, engullí vorazmente.

"_Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo, abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tu estás conmigo_"

--Ahh—suspiró extasiado cuando sintió como lo succionaba y lo mordisqueaba suavemente, aumenté la intensidad mientras mi lengua seguía recorriéndolo

Dejé mi actividad y el gruñó disgustado, pero solamente le sonreí burlonamente y lo volví a besar apasionadamente

"_Abrázame fuerte, mas fuerte que nunca, siempre abrázame_"

Se subió a mí, al mismo tiempo que volvía a acariciarme con sus tibias manos, me miró a los ojos directamente, como si no supiera que esperar, y me preguntó:

--¿Listo?—asentí automáticamente y me lleve sus dedos a mi boca para poder lubricarlos, al terminar lo miré con decisión y el llevo su primer dedo a mi entrada.

Cuando lo introdujo, me lamenté en silencio, pero cuando volvió a hacerlo y comenzó a moverlo en círculos mis quejidos fueron bastante audibles, hasta que poco a poco mis gemidos comenzaron a ser de placer y no de dolor y fue entonces cuando el se atrevió a penetrarme.

--¡Auch!—gimoteé débilmente—duele – le informe con un hilo de voz y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

"_hoy que tu estás conmigo, yo no se si está pasando el tiempo o tu lo has detenido_"

Aproximó mi rostro al suyo y de un lengüetazo limpió mi lágrima.

--No quiero hacerte llorar otra vez—murmuró mientras comenzaba a embestirme ligeramente

Suspiré y en mi voz ya no había nada de dolor, así que el comenzó a embestirme con mas fuerza que antes, tomó mi miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo, nuestros húmedos y ardientes cuerpos rozaban el uno con el otro, ambos gemíamos y nos besábamos con mas ímpetu que antes. No aguantamos más y, primero él, terminó en mi interior y, fracciones de segundo después me derramé en sus manos.

"_Así quiero estar por siempre, aprovecho que tu estás conmigo, nada es como ayer_"

Jadeando se recostó a mi lado, me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él

--Te amo Sasuke—le dije mirándolo a los ojos, él acarició mi rostro y se aproximó aún más hacia si.

--Yo también te amo dobe, más que a nada—sonreí una vez mas, me sentía tan feliz… Me abrazo a su pecho y yo lo sujeté del abdomen, y así, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

**···**

Cuando desperté aún seguía entre sus brazos. Giré para poder ver su exquisito rostro dormir profundamente y me incorporé para darme una ducha.

--¿A dónde vas dobe?—preguntó amodorrado cuando iba llegando a la puerta del baño

--A la ducha—le respondí al mismo tiempo que regresaba a sus brazos y lo besaba

--¿Sin mi?—preguntó muy seriamente cuando, contra mi voluntad, me alzó en brazos y me metió al baño.

"_Abrázame_ _que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona, ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona_"

Abrió la llave, y salió el agua caliente que se deslizó por nuestros cuerpos también calientes. Nos abrazamos y me besó dulcemente

--Promete que jamás permitirás que me vuelva a ir

--No soy bueno cumpliendo promesas, tu mejor que nadie, deberías de saberlo—dije tristemente— ¿recuerdas que no pude traerte de vuelta?—bajé la mirada para evitar que notara las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.

Suspiró impaciente y me sujetó del mentón para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos.

--Usuratonkashi—me dijo con severidad—y, ¿para que te imaginas que estoy aquí entonces? ¿Para leer la colección completa de Icha Icha Paradise?—me reí y el sonrío también—la única razón por la que volví a Konoha fue para poder estar contigo

--Pero volviste por tu propia cuenta, yo no…-- me besó antes de terminar la frase

--Si tu no estuvieras aquí, yo jamás habría regresado

"_Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo, abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tu estás conmigo_"

Medité un segundo, mientras Sasuke acariciaba mi cuello con sus finos dedos, hasta que al final le dije:

--De acuerdo, prometo que pase lo que pase, siempre voy a mantenerte a mi lado, aunque tenga que cerrar todas las salidas para que no te puedas ir de nuevo, como eres un teme, necesites que alguien te cuide.

--Mira quien lo dice: el dobe mas dobe de todos los dobes—se burló y me hecho agua en la cara

"_tu cuando mires hacia el cielo, por cada estrella que tu veas, amor, es un te quiero_"

Salimos de la ducha y volvimos a recostarnos en la cama.

--Te amo—le dije mientras volvía a enredarme en sus brazos—tu me quieres

¿verdad?

--Haces preguntas tontas usuratonkashi—se rió—por supuesto, te amo

--Por eso estás aquí, ¿verdad?—le sonreí y el sólo acarició las marcas de mi rostro

--Claro que si—besó mi oreja y me abrazó con más fuerza—pero hablemos de tu entrenamiento, ¿quieres?

Empecé a hablarle de mis últimas misiones, de Sai, de Jiraiya y de mi entrenamiento, el no me contaba nada y se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, eso si, prestando mucha atención.

"_abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte mas fuerte que nunca; siempre abrázame_"

Seguí hablando por un buen rato, hasta que alguien empezó a golpear la puerta de mi casa.

--Naruto, ¡NARUTO!, abre, soy Sai

Me incorporé automáticamente y me puse mis pantalones

--Vamos Naruto, tengo que darte un recado da Gaara-sama—seguía gritando Sai fuera de mi casa

--¿Quién es Gaara?—preguntó Sasuke totalmente extrañado, pero de todas formas lo ignoré y fui a abrirle a mi amigo

--Por fin, ¿acabas de despertar?—comentó al verme medio desnudo—como sea, Gaara-sama fue a atender algo, pero regresará esta noche con Tsunade-sama para que nos vayamos a Suna—entró a mi casa sin pedir permiso—así que prepara tus cosas y…

--¿¡Qué quiere decir con que te vas a Suna!?—lo interrumpió Sasuke apareciendo de repente y mirándome inquisitivamente

Sai se quedó helado al verlo, luego comenzó a murmurar cosas incomprensibles hasta que finalmente gritó:

--¡El bastardo!—exclamó-- ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿como es que tu…? , ¿¡Porqué estás desnudo!?—chilló de nuevo mirándolo de arriba abajo—Naruto, tú y él…-- terminó callándose, aunque seguía mirándonos a ambos con recelo

--Llegó ayer a mi casa después de que te fuiste

Sai no dijo nada, pero de todas formas no nos quitaba la vista de encima

--¿Cómo que te irás a Suna?—volvió a repetir pacientemente Sasuke

--Cállate, si se va es solo por tu culpa, para que no pensara mas en ti—gruño cada vez mas enojado

Sasuke lo miró como si fuera un bicho que en mala hora hubiera llegado hasta allá, luego me miró a mi y finalmente sonrió

--Ahora que estoy aquí, ya no tendrás porque irte, ¿verdad, dobe?

Claro que me quedaré—salté enseguida

--¿Y qué haremos cuando Hokage-sama y Gaara-sama vengan por nosotros?—preguntó Sai increíblemente enfadado

--Les diré la verdad, que me quedaré aquí con Sasuke

--Como quieras—se resignó mi amigo, volteó a ver a Sasuke y le dijo—mejor vete a vestir antes de que lleguen y te vean así, promiscuo

El otro solo se encogió de hombros y fue a ponerse algo de ropa, mientras nosotros esperábamos la hora en que llegarían los dos Kages…


	5. Cicatrices

**Cicatrices **

_"Eres mi amigo, todavía recuerdas el sueño que tuvimos ese día ¿verdad?, eres mi amigo, solo acabamos de comenzar, tu eres mi gran amigo perdido"_

Como ya era tarde y teníamos hambre, Sai me convenció de ir a comprar ramen

— ¿Y cómo fue que llegó a Konoha?—me preguntó de repente cuando íbamos de camino

--No lo sé—le respondí sin darle importancia a lo que dijo

— ¿Y sabes por qué regreso?—volvió a preguntarme

—Porque me ama—le contesté automáticamente—me lo dijo

— ¿Y le creíste?—enarcó una ceja pero yo solo asentí—vaya…

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?—le dije ligeramente molesto

—No, por nada, solo dime si me equivoco: él llego de noche, entró en tu cama, te dijo que te amaba, supongo que te lo tiraste y ahora quieres quedarte siempre junto a él, ¿verdad?

—Si, y ¿eso qué?—empezaba a perder la paciencia

— ¿Y Gaara?—legamos a Ichiraku Ramen y nos sentamos después de encargar la comida— ¿te acuerdas de él?, él que te ayudo, apoyó y cuidó de ti, el Kazakage que ha abandonado su aldea solo para estar contigo, la persona que ha intentado de todo para que seas feliz…

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?—le grité enojado

— A que pienses quién es el que ha hecho más por ti y quien merece realmente que estés a su lado—recogió los paquetes de comida y comenzó a caminar muy deprisa hacia mi casa

No entendía lo que Sai me quería decir, pero solo consiguió ponerme muy nervioso, y cuando estábamos esperando la llegada de la vieja y de Gaara empecé

a dar vueltas ansiosamente por la pequeña sala de mi casa y poco después Sai, que estaba igual de nervioso que yo, comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Sasuke que estaba sentado, nos observaba divertido y de vez en cuando solo hablaba para molestarnos:

— ¿Acaso piensan hacer una zanja, dobe?

Conforme pasaba el tiempo nuestra ansiedad iba aumentando, y cuando faltaba poco para su llegada, Sai había mordido tanto sus uñas que casi llegaba hasta sus dedos y, de tanto temblar, mis piernas casi no me sostenían.

—Tranquilízate, usuratonkashi – me recomendó Sasuke al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y me tomaba en sus brazos—todo saldrá bien—aseguró y pegó con suavidad sus labios contra los míos, hasta que comenzaron a tocar a la puerta.

— Naruto, abre la puerta—pidió la voz de Sakura

Sai me miró alarmado e incluso palideció más de lo que generalmente es, y yo, me quedé totalmente helado sin poder decir algo.

—Sai, Naruto, por favor abran—dijo Gaara esta vez

Los tres nos miramos sin saber que hacer, pero Sai perdió su autocontrol y comenzó a gritar histérico;

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ya están aquí y nosotros…

Le lancé una mirada asesina para que se callara mientras yo me decidía a abrir la puerta.

—Ya te habías tardado Naruto—se quejó Kakashi-sensei en cuanto me asomé por la puerta

Además de él, también se encontraban Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Tsunade y Gaara, todos mirándome fijamente.

—Entonces, ¿podemos entrar o qué?—me dijo Sakura y antes de que pudiera detenerla me empujó dentro de la casa y entró ella después.

—Sasuke-kun…-- murmuró paralizada cuando se encontró frente a él.

—Hola Sakura—le respondió fríamente

— ¿Cuándo tú…?

— ¡QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ!—gritó Gaara entrando repentinamente seguido de los demás, que, al igual que Sakura se quedaron pasmados al verlo parado a la mitad de la estancia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—A ti te recuerdo—se acercó Sasuke a Gaara—claro, en el examen chunnin peleaste conmigo y luego te convertiste en un monstruo feo

—Cuida lo que dices bastardo—le advirtió Sai—no debes hablarle así al Kazakage

— ¿Tu?—río Sasuke— ¿Kazakage?, si la última vez que nos vimos eras un inútil

—Según recuerdo, no fue a mi a quién Naruto tuvo que salvar – le respondió desafiante

Se acercaron más, ambos estaban muy enojados y por lo visto estaban dispuestos a hacer que el otro se trabara sus palabras.

— Basta por favor—pidió Tsunade dando un paso al frente, pero Gaara le hizo caso y retrocedió parándose junto a mí.

—Lo siento mucho Hokage-sama—se disculpó educadamente y luego me miró—nos iremos cuando tu quieras Naruto—ofreció cariñosamente al tiempo que abrazaba mi cintura

—Etto… es que… creo que…— balbuceé sin poder completar una frase

—Ni te hagas ilusiones imbécil—se burló Sasuke mientras lo apartaba de mi con brusquedad—que el dobe se queda conmigo

Todos palidecieron bastante, Sai se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, Sakura bajó la mirada, Kakashi e Iruka-sensei se miraron anonadados, Gaara me miró inquisitivamente pero, en la frente de Tsunade-obaachan comenzó a palpitarle una vena de ira.

— ¿Cómo que te quedas aquí?—bramó furiosa tomándome por las solapas— ¿qué es esa estupidez de que te quedas con él?—me gritó mientras comenzaba a zarandearme con violencia.

Todos se apresuraron a separarnos, y tardaron un poco con la fuerza de la vieja, pero cuando lo consiguieron, uno de mis brazos lo había sujetado Sasuke mientras el otro lo sostenía Gaara y ambos tiraban de ellos como si yo fuera un muñeco mientras los otros nos miraban interesados.

— Naruto—habló por fin Sakura atrayendo la atención de todos, estaba muy pálida y de sus mejillas escurrían gruesas lágrimas—por favor…

— ¿Estás bien, ?—pregunté cuando logré liberar mis brazos— ¿qué es lo que…

Antes de poder terminar mi pregunta, ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con más fuerza de la necesaria

— Por favor—sollozo con la cara hundida en mi pecho—por favor no creas lo que te dice Sasuke, no hagas lo que te pide

La miré confundido, no entendía por que me decía eso, era ella la que me había hacho prometer que lo traería de vuelta, y ahora que estaba aquí, me pedía que lo dejara, tal vez…

—Naruto, no me malinterpretes—me pidió secándose las lágrimas—solo quiero que seas feliz, pero si te quedas aquí solo te hará daño

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Sakura-chan?

— ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas?—sollozó aun más fuerte que antes—Sasuke te abandonó, y no solo eso, ¡INTENTÓ MATARTE!, dijo que no significabas nada para él, que cortaría los…

—Lazos—completé con un murmullo, todos me miraron, pero no me importó, sólo veía imágenes que parecían muy lejanas en mi mente: peleaba con Sasuke, me reconocía como su igual pero… comenzábamos a golpearnos de verdad, yo con desesperación y él con rabia, le decía que era un vínculo muy importante para mi y él me respondía que era su mejor amigo y luego… no recordaba más, no **quería **recordar mas porque me dolía, y sin mas explicaciones me solté a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Naruto, ¿qué tienes?—me preguntó Sai alarmado-- ¿te sientes bien?—no pude contestarle, me quedé sin fuerzas y me desplomé en el suelo.

Todos lanzaron una exclamación e intentaron acercarse a mi, pero Sai no se los permitió y se hincó junto a mi.

— ¿Te ayudo?—murmuró para que sólo yo pudiera escucharlo

—Pídele a todos que se vayan—susurré quedamente—por favor

—Cuando dices todos, quieres decir…

—**Todos**— recalqué—incluyendo a Sasuke, pero no te vayas

Me miró desconcertado, pero al fin lanzó un gruñido de aceptación y se levantó para discutir con los presentes, y después de unos cuantos golpes y muchos gritos, finalmente consiguió que todos se fueran de mi casa.

Regresó junto a mí, pasó mi brazo por sus hombros y me abrazó por la cintura para ayudarme a levantar del suelo y llevarme a mi cama.

—Gracias—musité mientras me contraía bajo las sábanas y observaba a Sai preparar una cama improvisada en el suelo

—Ni lo menciones—se encogió de hombros—además esto es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

—Supongo—le respondí vagamente pensando en la última persona a la que había llamado amigo.

**···**

La noticia de que Sasuke, el último miembro del clan Uchiha había vuelto a la aldea, se extendió rápidamente causando diversas reacciones en los habitantes. La mayoría de las jóvenes kunoichis, excepto por Sakura y encabezadas por Ino, estaban felices por su llegada e incluso habían creado una especie de club que seguía a Sasuke a todos lados. Por otro lado, los jóvenes shinobis no estaban tan alegres por la noticia (y esa era una expresión muy amable tomando en cuenta la opinión de algunos como Neji, Shikamaru y Kiba), y creían que lo mejor que podía hacer Sasuke era regresar por donde había llegado.

Sasuke, a quién no le importaba mucho lo que decían de él, pasaba la mitad del tiempo huyendo de su escolta de ANBUS (que era la condición para que se quedara) y la otra mitad tocando a mi puerta para que lo dejara entrar.

Pero yo no lo quería ver; ni a él ni a nadie. Después de lo que me dijo Sakura, me había puesto muy triste, no salía de mi casa y solo recibía algunas visitas de Sai, Kakashi e Iruka que me llevaban de comer y noticias del exterior.

— ¿Porqué no quieres salir Naruto?—me preguntó Sai un día que nos encontrábamos comiendo

—No me dan ganas—respondí con tristeza

—No te preocupes, no tienes que ver a nadie si no quieres—dijo Iruka-sensei amablemente acercándome un plato de ramen—pero hablando de eso, ¿qué sucedió con Gaara-sama?

Suspiré desesperanzado. No había visto a Gaara desde aquel día en mi casa, pero Sai había hablado con él y por lo visto parecía dispuesto a esperarme el tiempo necesario, y también le había dicho que me amaba y que no le importaba que yo estuviera confundido porque igual iba a permanecer a mi lado.

— Tenía que ir a Suna, pero después de lo que pasó la última vez en su ausencia, se quedará—contestó Sai con la boca llena

—Debe de quererte mucho—comentó Kakashi—pero, y ¿tú te irías con él?

No respondí, ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que quería hacer, así que todos continuamos comiendo en silencio.

—Cambiando de tema—habló Sai— ¿quieres ir a una fiesta?, me pidieron que te avisara, será en casa de los Hyuuga y…

— ¿Por qué hay una fiesta?—lo interrumpí seguro de que no me gustaría la razón del festejo— ¿qué es lo que celebran?

—Etto…etto, el regreso del bastardo, pero como te hace falta salir, pensaba que sería una buena idea…

—Lo fulminé con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía pensar que yo iría a una fiesta así?, era prácticamente meterse en la boca del lobo que yo asistiera a una celebración en su honor.

—No me importa si quieres o no, irás a esa fiesta aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras—me amenazó Sai muy serio

—No, no y no—hice un puchero—ni muerto voy a esa estúpida fiesta

**···**

Casa de los Hyuuga:

— ¿Cómo fue que terminé en la estúpida fiesta?

—Anímate Naruto, es una fiesta, deberías estar feliz como los demás

En mi opinión, "feliz" era una palabra bastante inadecuada para describir el animo de los demás por que Neji (estaba sentado al fondo de la estancia regañando a Hinata), Kiba (sobrio, se mantenía con la ropa en su lugar y alejado de Kankuro), y Gaara y Sasuke (se mantenían en esquinas contrarias mirándose con todo el odio que les era posible) estaban tan malhumorados que solo conseguían agriarle la noche a todos los demás.

Desde que había evitado a Sasuke y Gaara, y ellos habían dejado de perseguirme, no me había separado de Sai, pero estaba tan aburrido que casi me había quedado dormido como Shikamaru desde hacía rato.

— ¿Porqué no los ayudamos a divertirse?—sugirió Sai maliciosamente mientras de su mochila, sacaba varias botellas de sake.

Esa noche comprobé que la combinación de adolescentes y alcohol da pésimos resultados, y después de un rato, la aburrida fiesta se convirtió en una semi-orgía, pues aparte de Sai nadie había medido la cantidad de sake (incluyéndome aunque mi amigo no había dejado que me fuera por ahí a formar un trío con Neji y Hinata) y todos estaban medio desnudos y prácticamente entregándosele a alguien.

—Me siento un poco mareado—le dije a Sai—creo que voy a vomitar

— ¿De veras?—me miró preocupado—iré a traerte un poco de agua.

Sentía como todo a mi alrededor deba vueltas, vi alejarse a una silueta borrosa que supuse debía de ser la de mi amigo, pero me sentía tan mal que era como si estuviera en un extraño sueño, me dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía ganas de vomitar.

Me dejé caer al suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sentía los párpados pesados y me pesaban las extremidades, estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando una aterciopelada voz me dijo al oído:

—Despierta dobe

Abrí los ojos y observé como la figura se sentaba frente a mí, después sentí su dulce aliento en mi rostro y comencé buscar sus labios con desesperación hasta que el los junto con los míos. Me sujetó con fuerza por la barbilla mientras dejaba que su sabor inundara mi boca, lo abracé con la fuerza que me quedaba para que no se separara de mi, pero algo lo aparto de mi con brusquedad, aunque su mano se sujetó a la mía y me ayudó a incorporarme.

—Si vuelves a besar a Naruto, voy a hacer que escupas los dientes—amenazó una furiosa voz que provenía de la figura rojiza frente a nosotros

—Como si pudieras—lo retó Sasuke mientras me halaba hacia él para que lo abrazara por la cintura

—Ya déjalo—gritó fuera de sí—no creas que porque está borracho vas a poder…

— ¿Qué?, ¿abusar de él?—mejor deja de hacer el ridículo y acepta que **tu** nada mas eras algo así como el premio de consolación porque no estaba **yo, **admite que él te usaba y que a ti no te importaba por que eres tan patético que te conformas con las sobras de los otros.

Mientras los escuchaba, sentí como un chorro de agua fría me caía encima calándome hasta los huesos. Sai acababa de llegar y tenía en sus manos un balde de agua vacío, se veía muy serio y fulminaba a Sasuke con la mirada.

—No te atrevas a volver a hablarle así, basteado—gritó enojado y lanzó lejos la cubeta—el único patético eres tu; eres un asco de persona que cree que todos los demás son una basura y que los puedes tratar a tu antojo hasta que te hayas arrepentido o lo que sea que te sucedió y …

—Ya basta Sai—lo calló Gaara; él también se veía furioso, pero había evitado que Sai se acercara mas a Sasuke y con cuidado lo tomó de la cintura y lo apartó de ahí—tienes razón en todo lo que dices—le dio la razón y volvió a mirar a Sasuke—la verdad siento lástima por ti, porque si hay algo patético en el mundo es rogar para que te abran las puertas, ¿verdad Uchiha?

Sasuke le lanzó un puñetazo, pero Gaara lo esquivó y lo lanzó hacia el jardín de los Hyuuga llevándose una puerta consigo.

Los tres los seguimos, pero el se incorporó y se fue sobre el pelirrojo, que a falta de armadura de arena, tenía que defenderse con las manos y aunque su taijutsu no era tan malo, estaba muy por debajo del nivel de Sasuke, que lo golpeó hasta hacerlo sangrar.

— ¡Basta por favor!—chillé asustado cuando llegamos a la mitad del jardín y ellos seguían peleando

Sasuke seguía utilizando un estilo cuerpo a cuerpo que Gaara no podía igualar, pero con la arena logró lanzarlo a lo lejos para ganar tiempo y utilizar una de sus técnicas.

— ¡Sabaku Ro!—gritó Gaara con la cara desencajada de furia mientras la arena encerraba en una comprimida esfera a Sasuke.

Nos callamos observando la prisión creada por Gaara, creyendo que ya todo había acabado antes de que los demás tomaran conciencia hasta que…

— **¡Chidori!!!!**


	6. Distancia

**Distancia**

_"Pero este incidente todavía te hará daño debido a que es el adiós. Ahora solo intentamos comprendernos el uno al otro hasta que no quede nada y con el tiempo descubriremos lo que significa todo para nosotros"_

—¡Chidori!!!

La esfera de arena se rompió y salió Sasuke enfurecido, listo para embestirse contra Gaara. Sus ojos habían cambiado, ya no eran negros, ahora llevaba su sharingan, pero era distinto al que conocía, jamás había visto a sus ojos tomar esa forma, aquel sharingan solo lo había visto una vez, pero en Itachi…

—Imbécil—gritó furioso Sasuke después de haber destruido un clon de arena— ¿Dónde estás, maldito monstruo?

— ¡Suna shigure!—rugió Gaara detrás de él, y una fina lluvia de arena cayó sobre Sasuke hasta cubrirlo por completo—Sabaku kyu—terminó la técnica cerrando la mano y presionando la arena

—No—grité, pues había visto antes los efectos de esa técnica, pero cuando la arena se disperso solo había un tronco triturado

Sasuke saltó sobre Gaara, golpeándolo con su espada, aunque solo consiguió rozarlo en un costado, y ante nuestra sorpresa, Gaara lo pateó a mitad del estómago.

—¡Ryusa Bakuryu!—ordenó a la arena una vez mas, pero a pesar que era mas que antes, Sasuke consiguió detenerlo con unas bolas de fuego y lanzó cuerdas que sujetaron a Gaara contra un pilar cercano.

—Katon: Gogakyou un jutsu—y las llamas dieron de lleno con Gaara.

Y fue cuando sucedió:

Estaba parado sobre el agua, acababa de ser derribado por un golpe de Sasuke. Me encontraba desesperado, no sabía que mas hacer y grité consternado:

— ¿No soy nada para ti ahora?, ¿ni siquiera un amigo? ¡¿acaso todo lo que hicimos en el equipo siete no significó nada para ti!?

—No, no fue en vano, para mi te has convertido en mi mejor amigo—respondió muy serio

— ¿Mejor amigo?—que estupidez me estaba diciendo, primero intentaba matarme y ahora… -- entonces ¿por qué?

—Es por eso, es por eso que hay un valor para mi al matarte

**···**

El poder del Kyuubi comenzaba a extenderse por mi cuerpo, mis heridas fisicas sanaban con una rapidez impresionante y frente a mi, la expresión de Sasuke era casi de miedo

— ¿Qué eres exactamente?—preguntó con voz temblorosa que confirmaba su temor

— ¡Tu amigo!—le grité—por eso dije que no dejaré que alguien como Orochimaru te tenga, es por eso… que dije que aunque tenga que romperte los brazos y las piernas, te detendré

**···**

El me estaba gritando, el sello maldito había cambiado y ahora se veía como una especie de monstruo, pero las cosas que me decía carecían de sentido. En su mano sostenía una bola de chakra concentrado. Ambos corrimos hacia nosotros mismos a mitad de la cascada.

— ¡Rasengan!

— ¡Chidori!

— Naruto, ¿estás bien?

Sai me sacudía enérgicamente del brazo como si intentara despertarme. Se veía asustado y detrás de él, Sasuke y Gaara seguían peleando con mayor furia que antes.

—Tumba de arena—bramó Gaara agresivamente, pero Sasuke no lo dejo avanzar con su Katon: Housenka no jutsu y el viejo se estrelló con la arena derritiéndola.

En medio de la distracción fue más rápido y llegó contra Gaara. Lo abrazó popr los hombros y volvió a sacar su espada.

—Es tu fin

— Si es así, entonces ¿por qué?—chillé lo mas fuerte que pude teniendo frente a mi a Sasuke— ¿por qué no me mataste entonces?, ¿no es esa tu forma de romper vínculos Sasuke?

Él me miró burlonamente y meditó unos segundos antes de responderme:

—La razón es simple, no es que no cortara esos vínculos, no quería darle el placer de verme conseguir poder siguiendo su mismo camino. Simplemente deje tu vida al azar.

¿Al azar? ¿mi vida?, ¿cómo era que podía decirme eso?, yo lo iba a arriesgar todo por el y en cambio… Quise echarme a llorar en ese instante, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada mas que hacer el ridículo. Apreté los dientes y el salto hacia mí.

—Piensa en esto, — continuó tranquilamente— ¿no es tu sueño convertirte en Hokage?—me abrazó por los hombros y habló muy cerca de mi oído—si tienes tiempo para venir a perseguirme deberías estar entrenando, ¿no es así Naruto?, esta vez en mi azar perderás tu vida.

Los ojos comenzaban a arderme y sentía la mandíbula trabada por tanto apretarla, pero aún así no flaqueé y alcancé a hablar sin que la voz se me quebrara.

— ¿Puede alguien que nunca pudo salvar a su amigo convertirse en Hokage?—pregunté con seguridad— ¿tu que piensas Sasuke?

—Vamos, reacciona Naruto, mejor volvamos a casa—Sai estaba de nuevo frente a mi, pero se veía aterrorizado incluso parecía un poco más pálido—pero debemos de detenerlos antes de que se maten…

Se oyó un estruendo detrás y vimos como Gaara era lanzado al otro lado del jardín estrellándose de lleno contra una de las puertas corredizas

—No me importa que seas el Kazakage, de todas forma te mataré por haber tenido la insolencia de creer que Naruto te preferiría a ti teniendo a alguien como yo—aseguró Sasuke con voz burlona e indiferente.

En su mano derecha acumulaba chakra que pronto comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo y se había vuelto una maraña de rayos azul eléctrico.

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia Gaara, como si todo aquello fuera un juego o como si se dedicara a matar todos los días, incluso ante nuestra mirada aterrorizada.

Gaara se encontraba tirado en el suelo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y temerosos. Su rostro estaba crispado del dolor y apenas podía moverse por la gran herida que tenía.

—No lo hagas—bramó Sai desesperado y se lanzó hacia Sasuke con tanto miedo en su expresión que parecía que eran a él a quien matarían, pero incluso antes de llegar, uno de los rayos lo alcanzó y lo lanzó muy lejos, ante los pies de los perplejos Neji, Sakura y Temari que acababan de asomarse para ver lo que sucedía.

—Sasuke, ya basta—gritó Neji intentando detenerlo, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

—Adiós, Kazakage-sama—se burló y levantó su brazo listo para descargar su ataque.

— ¡Nooooo!—aullé de dolor y sentí como la tibia sangre se derramaba por mi costado derecho. Había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que mataran a Gaara

— ¡Naruto!—exclamaron todos al unísono y corrieron a ayudarme, pero como no estaba tan herido, me hinqué junto a Gaara y apoyé su peso en mis rodillas

— ¿Por qué?, —farfulló— tú no tenías…

—Por supuesto que si—lo interrumpí y lo besé con cuidado— te lo debía—le dije cuando me miró confundido.

Sakura llegó hasta nosotros con la intención e curarnos, pero como mi herida había sanado rápido la deje atendiendo a Gaara y me aproximé hasta Sasuke.

Estaba muy pálido y toda la seguridad de sus ojos había desaparecido, y en cambio, estaban apagados y también parecían asustados. Su piel estaba casi azul, pero a diferencia de Gaara, apenas tenía unos cuantos arañazos y le sangraba el labio.

—Naruto…— murmuró con una voz apenas audible—lo siento tanto

Alcé el puño y lo golpeé con fuerza en la cara, haciéndole voltear la cabeza.

—Naruto, perdóname, mi intención nunca fue lastimarte—dijo con la voz quebrada

—Eso ya lo sé idiota—le grité—pero si intentas herir a Gaara una vaz mas, te aseguro que te arrepentirás

Quise regresar junto a Gaara cuando escuché su chillido:

— ¿Por qué Naruto?, ¿por qué lo defiendes a él?—gritó—si yo…

—Por que últimamente ha hacho más por mi de lo que tu podrías hacer en toda tu vida—berreé enfurecido

—Pero yo te amo, más que a nada

— ¿Me amas?— sollocé con la voz quebrada—y cuando hablabas de matarme, ¿también me amabas?, ¿Cuándo hablabas de romper nuestros vínculos? o ya no te acuerdas de eso

—Naruto por favor intente entenderme, yo estaba confundido y…

— ¿Confundido?—gemí adolorido—y ¿como te imaginas que estaba yo después de haberte suplicado por que te quedaras a mi lado? jamás me había sentido tan mal en la vida

—Perdóname—se lamentó de nuevo—de verdad, lo siento tanto

— Como quieres que te perdone si tu me abandonaste—ahora lloraba desconsolado—no te importó lo que sucedía conmigo , no te importó como me sentía o como se destrozaba mi corazón

—…

—Estuve dispuesto a abandonarlo todo por ti, mis sueños, mis metas, mi vida solo por que quería traerte de vuelta conmigo, y a ti nada de eso te ha importado, por que dejaste mi vida al azar, ¿no?

—Eso no—farfulló y parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar también

—No puedes negarlo, tu mismo me lo dijiste la última vez que intentaste matarme—callé un segundo y me limpié las lágrimas con el borde de mis mangas— ¿Cómo fue que cambiaste de opinión tan rápido?, antes querías matarme por un capricho y ahora dices que me amas, ¿puedes explicármelo? – pregunté con la esperanza de que me dijera que todas esas eran mentiras y que ahora podíamos arreglarlo todo, pero el me miró con una tristeza enorme y negó con la cabeza

—De acuerdo—dije con falsa jovialidad—nos iremos a Suna lo más pronto posible

—No—suplicó Sasuke—no te vayas, por favor, no me dejes

Tomé aire para darme valor y no llorar más y le dije con el tono mas frío que podía emplear:

—**Llegas demasiado tarde, Sasuke, demasiado tarde, ya no puedo regresar**

Ayudé a Gaara a incorporarse y me abracé a su cintura, el sonrió y besó mi frente, nos tomamos de la mano y avanzamos hacia donde se encontraban los demás

—Nos gustaría poder ayudarlos, pero lo mejor es que nos vayamos—se disculpó con Neji—pero prometo que vendré mañana a ayudar con el desastre que hice

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, atravesamos la puerta directo a la salida, y, antes de irnos, me giré para encontrarme con unos profundos ojos negros

—Adiós Sasuke—volví sujetarme de Gaara, y juntos, emprendimos el camino hasta mi casa.


	7. Barreras

_Demoré demasiado por el capítulo pasado, así que decidí actualizar pronto este. Espero lo disfruten_

_

* * *

_

_"Por el contrario aunque todavía es penoso, incluso si las heridas del ayer quedaran atrás y si le abriera el corazón a quien quiero creer, no podría llegar a ser otra persona, pero puedo protegerte, vamos a estar juntos para siempre"_

Era extraño, parecía que el clima se burlaba de nosotros, era una noche tan cálida y despejada que hasta daban ganas de vomitar.

Caminábamos hacia la salida de la aldea, se supone que debíamos de salir a mediodía, pero Sai se retrasó demasiado porque según había perdido sus pinturas y pasamos tres horas buscándolas hasta que las encontramos en sus mochila y el alegó que alguien se las había escondido. Después Kankuro fue a despedirse de Kiba y estuvimos esperándolo un par de horas más y al final, cuando íbamos a mitad del camino, recordé que no me había despedido de Konohamaru y tuvimos que hacer todo el viaje de regreso.

Pero esta vez ya no había marcha atrás, no regresaría a Konoha en mucho tiempo y cuando volviera ya nada sería igual.

— ¿Te sientes bien Naruto?—preguntó Sai después de ver mi expresión de pasmado—pareces idiota

—Tú eres el idiota—le espeté enseguida—y claro que estoy bien

—claro que no, sigues pensando en el bastardo, ¿verdad?—me miró con curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, escuchamos una explosión detrás de nosotros. Al voltear, vimos a lo lejos como el monumento a los Hokages se caía a pedazos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé de nuevo en de nuevo en dirección de la aldea.

—Naruto—me gritó Gaara, pero no le hice caso y seguí corriendo seguido por Sai

"Que todos estén bien" pensaba; no entendía lo que sucedía, horas antes todo en Konoha iba de maravilla y no había motivos para que nadie nos atacara.

Lo que vi al entrar a la aldea me dejo sin palabras: la gente corría asustada en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro, la mitad de la aldea se hallaba totalmente destruida y el edificio del Hokage se hallaba en llamas. Pero no era solo eso, los ninjas de Konoha, gennin, chunnin o jounnin, luchaban contra muchos más shinobis y un numeroso grupo luchaba con una enorme criatura color arena y con forma de mapache. Era el Shukaku. Sobre él, había un extraño hombre con la mitad de la cara blanca y la otra mitad negra, con grandes ojos color amarillo y rodeado de una planta.

Me costó un poco reconocerlo, pero cuando vi su atuendo negro con nubes rojas: Akatsuki. Fueron ellos los que habían entrado a nuestra aldea y quienes estaban destruyendo Konoha, pero no era solo eso…

Un ninja enemigo se lanzó sobre mi para atacarme, lo derribé con facilidad y su protector frontal cayó frente a mi, era como el de Zabuza, esos ninjas provenían de la aldea oculta de la niebla, aunque no tenía sentido ¿porqué estaban atacándonos?

Varios ANBUS intentaban controlar al Shukaku, pero a pesar de que lo superaban en número no podían detenerlo, ni a él ni al tipo del Akatsuki.

— ¿Qué pasa?—llegó Sai junto a mí, aunque era más que abvio lo que estaba sucediendo

Ambos dejamos de observar y nos unimos a la lucha contra el Shukaku.

—Naruto—me gritó uno de los enmascarados—ve a buscar a Sakura y a Kakashi-senpai, se encuentran en la oficina del Hokage

Era Yamato que luchaba contra el tipo con cara de planta, miré a mi alrededor y Sai asintió con la cabeza y corrimos hacia las oficinas del Hokage.

Toda la aldea era un completo caos, además el Shukaku no era la única criatura que estaba causando desastres.

Seguimos corriendo esquivando las peleas, pero impotentes porque no podíamos detenernos a ayudar a nuestros amigos y compañeros, parecía que los enemigos se iban multiplicando y los shinobis de Konoha no podían controlar los daños provocados por las criaturas.

Nos encontramos a Sakura y Kakashi poco antes de llegar a la destruida oficina del Hokage, iban acompañados por Iruka-sensei y la vieja Tsunade, todos venían muy alarmados y, al verme Sakura corrió hacia mí.

—Naruto—sollozó y me abrazo con mas fuerza de la necesaria-- ¡estas bien!

—Por supuesto, no tenías por que dudarlo

—Vienen por ti Naruto—interrumpió la Godaime y me sujetó de un brazo—tienes que irte de inmediato

—No puedo abandonar mi hogar ahora—grité y me solté

—Pero debes de irte, ellos buscan al Kyuubi—replicó ella—ademñas esta es un orden

—Sabes que te respeto mucho vieja, pero si insistes, tendré que desobedecerte, no puedo abandonar Konoha en estas condiciones, debo de quedarme a defenderla—la desafié y todos me miraron sorprendidos—además no puedo dejar que un montón de monstruos la destruyan.

Tsunade-obaachan me miró con decisión y por fin asintió resignada

—Supongo que no cambiaras de opinión, así que ve con tu equipo y prepárense para proteger Konoha.

Buscamos los demás ninjas de mi generación y nos separamos por equipos: algunos irían a intentar contener a los bijus, otros lucharían contra Akatsuki y el resto de nosotros ayudaría a lo aldeanos a ponerse a salvo pero mi equipo y yo teníamos que buscar a…

—Sasuke, ¿dónde esta?—pregunté a Sakura sobresaltado

Ella no me respondió, solo abrió mucho los ojos y me miró sin saber que decir.

—Cuando empezó el ataque dijo que iría a buscarte—me respondió a Kakashi-sensei mientras le daba un leve empujón a Sakura para que reaccionara.

— ¿Dónde empezamos a buscarlo?—preguntó Sai, pero en ese momento, el monumento a los Hokages volvió a explotar y el rostro de Nidaime cayó haciéndose pedazos. Sin ponernos de acuerdo, corrimos hacia allá.

Cuando llegamos al monumento nos encontramos con una extraña escena, sobre la cabeza del cuarto, un hombre de máscara naranja y con espirales que llevaba también la capa del Akatsuki sujetaba con una de sus manos el hombro de Sasuke. Había también tres tipos como de mi edad rodeándolo: uno de ellos, tenía la piel muy blanca, el cabello azul pálido y en la espalda llevaba la espade de Zabuza, el otro era un chico mas corpulento de cabellos naranjas y expresión de maniático y la tercera era una muchacha de cabellos rojos, guapa y que usaba lentes.

Al principio dude un poco sobre lo que tenía que hacer, pero la expresión de Sasuke me daba un poco de miedo, así que deje de pensar las cosas y me lancé a ayudar a mi _amigo._

El hombre de la máscara le hizo una seña a los tres tipos que se lanzaron sobre mis compañeros que venían justo detrás de mí.

Al llegar a la cima del monumento, el hombre hizo un ruido burlón y me arrojó a Sasuke.

—Muy bien Sasuke, ya puedes decirle la verdad.

No me importó lo que dijo y de todas formas lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas.

El contacto de mi puño contra su cuerpo fue como el de una roca y solté un aullido de dolor, pero el de todas formas me encaró.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer jinchuriki? ¿Crees que golpeándome la realidad cambiara?

—Cállate—grité enfurecido—no pretendo cambiar ninguna realidad

De nuevo me lancé sobre él, pero era inútil, era por mucho más veloz, hábil y mejor ninja que yo. Mis golpes ni siquiera lo rozaban y apenas tenía que moverse para esquivarme, y por el contrario, sus golpes dolían tanto como si fueran diez hombres los que me aporrearan, mientras que Sasuke solo nos miraba inmóvil.

—Teme, ven a ayudarme—le pedí, pero en ese instante mi oponente me sujetó por el cuello y me alzó con violencia.

—Ya me canse de este juego—me dijo con sorna—así que si Sasuke no te dice la verdad, yo lo haré

— ¿Qué verdad?—reclamé—no hay ninguna verdad que deba saber y no conozca

— ¿Seguro?—se volvió a burlar, estaba seguro de que me miraba socarronamente—y las verdades de tu querido Sasuke por ejemplo, como el motivo de su regreso ¿no te gustaría saberlas?

Mentiras, todas esas eran mentiras, yo sabía porque Sasuke había vuelto, el mismo me lo dijo, este hombre… solo quería fastidiarme ¿verdad?

—Mira—dijo con impaciencia—esa criatura—señaló a uno de los bijus con forma de toro y de ocho colas—el mismo Sasuke ayudó a capturarle y a traerle hasta acá. El ha vuelto para atrapar al Kyuubi y destruir Konoha.

—Es mentira—aullé y comencé a forcejear para soltarme—el volvió porque…

— ¿Te ama?—se rió con voz fría e inexpresiva—es tierno que le hayas creído, pero, ¿porqué iba a amar a un monstruo como tú?

—Mientes—sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho—se que no es verdad—le dije con firmeza, aunque por dentro sentía como se desvanecía mi confianza

—Sabía que el jinchuriki del Kyuubi era necio, pero también es estúpido, ¿no te has dado cuenta de todas los signos? o dime, —**no**— primero Sasuke quiere asesinarte y ahora te ama—**no**— distrajo a toda la aldea con su llegada y nadie se percató de nuestra presencia, —**no**— intentó matar al Kazakage que te protegía—**no**—y no te ha dado una explicación a todo esto, pero sobre todo, ¿cómo explicas su nueva sharingan?

—Cállate—sollocé—no es cierto, no es cierto

—Tal vez tengas razón—accedió-y yo solo te estoy diciendo esto para torturarte, así que porqué no se lo preguntas.

—Sasuke, todo esto es una mentira, ¿verdad?

Lo miré esperanzado, pero el tenía la cabeza gacha y solo levantó la mirada para poder encontrarme con sus profundos ojos negros

—Naruto, yo…-- titubeó pero no pudo continuar y volvió a bajar la mirada

—Lo ves-- ¿Por qué… — solo te ha utilizado—me… —se ha burlado de ti—hiciste… —no eres mas que un monstruo—esto… —y ha venido a matarte—Sasuke?—a cortar los…vínculos.

La ira acumulada dentro de mí explotó; el poder del Kyuubi me invadió completamente, era cuestión de segundos para que perdiera el control de mi cuerpo.

—**Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Abanicos y lágrimas

_Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, que la agragan a favoritos o que dejan comentarios, en serio si no fuera por ustedes, esta hhistoria no continuaría_

_

* * *

_

_"Bien, si deseabas honestidad, esto es todo lo que tengo que decir nunca quise dejarte atrás o hacer que te fueras pero de esta manera es mejor"_

—Noooo!

Liberé mi cuerpo del brazo que me sostenía y me lancé sobre Sasuke. El me gritaba y sollozaba, pero yo ya no lo escuchaba ni lo entendía, no quería saber nada más. Estaba ciego de furia y de dolor.

—Naruto—suplicaba—escúchame, no es lo que parece—me dijo e intentó esquivarme, pero fue demasiado lento y yo le golpeé la quijada lanzándolo lejos.

—Me utilizaste—jadeé y corrí hacia él—me mentiste—lo volví a golpear, trato de esquivarme pero utilicé un Kage Bunshin y lo atrapé, lo volví a patear en el estómago y de lleno en la cara.

—No Naruto, no—imploró, no hacía nada por defenderse, su cuerpo parecía mas pesado y su voz se quebraba al hablar—déjame explicarte, no es como tu crees

—Ya no quiero oír mas de tus mentiras—rugí y tomé un kunai de la bolsa— ¿quieres seguir burlándote de mi?

—Amor—me llamó y sentí un vuelco en el estómago—por favor escúchame, yo no te haría daño, te amo—se abalanzó sobre mi e inmovilizó mi mano, pero el chakra que producía era demasiado intenso y me soltó de inmediato.

—Debiste de haberte reído mucho, ¿eh Sasuke?—continué y lancé unos shurikens que se incrustaron en su pierna—seguro fue divertidísimo haber engañado al estúpido de Naruto

—No Naruto—gritó empuñando su katana y dirigiéndose hacia mí con el firme propósito de detenerme— ¡escúchame!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, mis clones lo rodearon y lo golpearon hasta elevarlo lo suficiente para utilizar el Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. Intentó resistirse, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes y su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente rápido para evitarme y se estrelló con gran estruendo contra el piso.

Caí a su lado, me miró con expresión de derrota y murmuró débilmente.

—Ten cuidado con Tobi, el es en reali…

Unos aplausos acallaron su voz, el ninja de la máscara aplaudía con sarcasmo.

—Bravo—me felicitó—me alegra que hayas expresado tus emociones

Y de la nada me golpeó con una fuerza tremenda.

**- - -**

Uchiha Sasuke

—Me alegra que hayas expresado tus emociones

Y entonces Tobi derribó a Naruto de un golpe dejándolo inconsciente

—No—grité asustado—déjalo, ¿que piensas hacer?

Él volteó su cara hacia mí y soltó una fría carcajada, levantó a Naruto del suelo y se lo hacho al hombro

—Lo lamento Sasuke, todos sabíamos que esto pasaría, pero el hacho de que regresaras a Konoha facilitó mucho las cosas—se acercó a mi y me pateço como si fuera un perro—despídete de tu adorado jinchuriki, porque no lo volverás a ver, al menos no con vida

Llegaron Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sai y el mapache pero en ese momento Tobi se fue rápidamente llevándose a Naruto consigo

—No—aullé de dolor e intenté incorporarme, pero un golpe volvió a derribarme

— ¿Qué le has hacho a Naruto grandísimo imbécil?—rugió Gaara y volvió a golpearme, pero esta vez yo lo detuve y lo lancé a lo lejos, haciéndole caer estrepitosamente. Ya no había razón para contenerse si no era Naruto quién me atacaba.

—Si serás…— exclamó Sai y se lanzó contra mi, pero él también terminó en el suelo después de haber recibido una patada. Sakura y Kakashi-sensei intentaron acercarse a mi, pero los miré fríamente y les dije:

—Si quieren perder inútilmente el tiempo, háganlo, solo no me estorben, debo salvar a Naruto

— ¿De que hablas imbécil?—me gritó el estúpido de Gaara una vez que se hubo levantado—tú lo metiste en esto

—Por mi, piensa lo que quieras—le espeté mientras levantaba mi katana del suelo—pero me Naruto me importa mas de lo que tú te puedas imaginar y no me interesa quedarme a escuchar tus estupideces si su vida peligra

Estaba preparado para irme cuando me detuvieron por un brazo.

—No se si lo que dices es en serio—me dijo el idiota cabeza de cerillo—pero si vas con Naruto iré también yo, cacatúa

Di una saca cabezada, no era momento de pelear y además ellos me serían de ayuda, comencé a correr seguido de los demás.

Me apuraba lo más que podía, debía de llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que mis errores ya no tuvieran solución.

Me sentía muy mal, la fuerza de mi cuerpo se había desvanecido, el aire que respiraba me quemaba las entrañas. Pero no me importaba, tenía que encontrarlo a salvo, no concebía una vida sin él. El miedo me embargaba, no podía contenerlo, no había estado tan asustado desde que vi morir a toda mi familia a manos de mi hermano, ¿y si perdía lo mas importante para mi de nuevo?, esa idea era insoportable, necesitaba salvar a Naruto.

Llegamos al baile del fin, y vi a Naruto recostado en el pasto respirando tranquilamente, eso significaba que aún tenía esperanzas.

Tobi nos miró, emitió una sonora carcajada y luego dijo:

—No me da la gana pelear contra ustedes – sentenció y de la nada, salieron Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin, quienes se lanzaron contra Sai, el mapache y Sakura.

—Es suficiente—bramó Kakahi-sensei—entréganos a Naruto y te prometo que tu muerte será rápida

— ¿Eso crees?—se burló Tobi y también se arrojó hacia nosotros

Aunque lo superábamos en número, ni Kakashi-sensei ni yo podíamos llegar a golpearlo. Era más hábil y rápido, y cuando nos golpeaba era como chocar contra una roca. Nos cansábamos pronto, él era, por mucho un mejor ninja que nosotros dos juntos, aunque eso yo ya lo sabía, por eso no aspiraba a derrotarlo, sino a salvar a Naruto.

Una patada me mandó a volar y caí al agua, pude ver a Sakura pelear contra Karin, Sai contra Juugo y el mapache contra Suigetsu, ninguno de ellos parecía tener problemas, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Kakashi, que se veía alarmado, pues no era normal encontrarse con rivales más poderosos que él.

Intentaba utilizar su sharingan, pero la velocidad de la pelea ni siquiera se lo permitía y decidí lanzarme hacia Tobi para distraerlo un momento y darle a mi sensei una oportunidad, que alcanzó a bajar su máscara y mostrar su ojo izquierdo.

—Es tu fin—rugió triunfante y comenzó a realizar algunos sellos.

—No Kakashi—le grité—no es lo que tu piensas

—Sasuke tiene razón—aceptó Tobi—además, no pensarás utilizar mi antiguo sharingan contra mi, ¿verdad?

— ¿De qué hablas?—dijo Kakashi débilmente bajando sus manos—¿cómo que tu sharingan?

—Pensaba que eras mas listo—se burló Tobi al mismo tiempo que se bajaba la máscara.

Su rostro parecía mucho más joven de lo que pensaba, y también mucho más inexperto e inmaduro de lo que me había imaginado. Tenía el cabello corto y negro, usaba una especie de gafas naranjas y sus ojos… uno de ellos, el derecho, era negro, afilado y profundo, mientras que en lugar del izquierdo había una cicatriz que lo suplantaba.

Emitió una fría y sonora carcajada, su ojo cambió de inmediato y ahora lucía un brillante sharingan, y no uno cualquiera, sino el mas poderoso, el Mangekyou Sharingan.

—No puede ser—murmuró Kakashi cayéndose de espaldas—Uchiha Obito, ¿cómo es que tu…?

—Me creerías si te digo que te gusta fingir mi muerte—se rió Tobi, Obito o lo que fuera—además, deberías de estar feliz de ver a tu antiguo compañero de equipo, ¿no crees Kakashi?

— ¿Porqué Kakashi?—gimió el ninja copia mirando a su excompañero—creía que éramos amigos, ¿porqué me has hacho esto?

Sentí una punzada de dolor al ver así a mi viejo sensei, me recordaba tanto a Naruto por ver su expresión de decepción al ver que alguien en quién él confiaba lo había defraudado y traicionado.

—Kakashi, date cuenta que eso ya no tiene importancia—replicó Tobi mirándolo, su expresión no había se había relajado y seguía burlándose con la mirada—deberías de interesarte por otras cosas, como la vida de tu alumno por ejemplo

— ¿Pero porqué?—repitió Kakashi con la voz quebrada— ¿por qué me has echo esto?, yo… tu eras importante para mi y creía que tu sentías lo mismo—miró a Obito esperanzado, pero este solo se volvió a burlar con más crueldad que antes—entonces, si nosotros… ¿porqué me diste tu sharingan entonces?, ¿porqué salvaste mi vida?

Las facciones de Obito cambiaron súbitamente, dejo de sonreír y su mirada se volvió más sombría. Sus ojos se fijaron en Kakashi que aunque no lloraba, tenía el rostro crispado de dolor.

—Porque cometí un error—dijo con tranquilidad—me involucré demasiado contigo y no podía darme el lujo de perderte, solo había querido tanto a una persona, ni hermano, pero el tuvo que morir para que nuestros sueños se volvieran realidad, pero a ti—miró al tembloroso Kakashi y se acerco a él—no te tiene que ocurrir nada de eso, si de veras te intereso, quédate a mi lado, juntos haremos un mundo mejor.

Estaban tan cerca que casi no se distinguía una figura de la otra. Obito sonrió y con cuidado bajó la máscara de Kakashi, dejando ver un atractivo pero sorprendido rostro y sin más lo besó siendo enseguida correspondido por el ninja copia que se aferró a su cintura desesperadamente.

—No sabes cuanto deseaba que siguieras vivo—murmuró Kakashi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—lo habría dado todo por verte otra vez, para poder decirte todo lo que significas para mi

—Lo sé Kakashi—dijo Tobi con una falsa voz melosa—pero ahora que estas a mi lado todo cambiará para ambos, todo estará bien, mejoraremos este mundo para tener un mejor lugar para nosotros

Le tendió una mano a Kakashi, pero antes de que la tomara, me lancé hacia ellos y grité:

—No Kakashi, no creas nada de lo que el te diga, no es lo que parece, no se quién haya sido Uchiha Obito, pero estoy seguro de que fue importante para ti, aunque ahora solo quiere utilizarte.

—Es suficiente—me espectó Tobi y se acercó a mí, pero antes de que llegara, grité:

—**El es Uchiha Madara **

Los dos se quedaron helados después de haberme escuchado, Kakashi puso cara de incredulidad y Obito se veía asustado aunque enseguida recuperó su sonrisa sarcástica.

—Creo que has comenzado a desvariar Sasuke—comentó divertido—Uchiha Madara vivió en la época del primero, cuando se fundó Konoha y eso sucedió hace montones de años es imposible que alguien así continuara con vida hasta ahora.

—Es cierto Sasuke—coincidió Kakashi, además Uchiha Madara murió en una batalla contra Nidaime, no hay manera de que sea Obito.

—Debes de creerme Kakashi—insistí desesperado—además se supone que también Obito murió y sin embargo esta aquí frente a nosotros

—El sólo intenta ponerte en mi contra, no creas nada de lo que dice— pidió Tobi, que aunque intentaba disimular, se veía bastante alarmado

—Cierto Sasuke, porque tendría que creerte a ti, si tu no eres muy confiable que digamos—replicó Kakashi acercándose a mi y con toda la intención de atacarme

—Se que me equivoqué y lo reconozco—respondí nervioso, si ambos me atacaban, yo no podría rescatar a **m**i Naruto—pero no es por mi, es por él—y señalé en al suelo su inconsciente figura—si no le ayudamos, morirá

—¿De verdad te importa tanto Sasuke?—me dijo Kakashi con frialdad—después de que intentaste matarlo y que lo único importante era tu venganza

—Ya se que hice mal, pero tienes que escucharme, si le crees a Tobi, solo saldremos todos dañados, además no puedo mentir, yo amo a Naruto, y si te interpones en mi camino, — miré directamente a Tobi— tendré que quitarte por la fuerza.

—Ya lo veremos, pero antes de hacerle daño tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver—me amenazó Kakashi y corrió hacia mí para atacarme.

A pesar de que lo había superado físicamente, no me atrevía a hacerle daño, pues aparte de que Naruto no se lo tomaría muy bien, yo entendía muy bien lo que él sentía y estaba seguro de que todo el daño que le habían hecho era el mismo que yo le había causado a Naruto al irme.

—Por favor espera—le grité—tienes que escucharme

—No Sasuke, ya hemos escuchado bastante, ¿no crees que has hecho suficiente daño?

—Entiende—dije haciendo caso omiso a las burlas de Tobi—quieres ver morir a tu alumno de la misma forma en que viste morir a tu maestro, ¿a manos de el mismo hombres?

—Deja de jugar con él y ya mátalo de una vez—se enfureció Tobi al ver la reacción que causaron mis palabras en Kakashi

—Yondaime murió a causa del Kyuubi, y fue invocado por Uchiha Madara, ¿estás dispuesto a que ese mimo hombre asesine a Naruto?

—Cállate—me gritó Obito enardecido—deja de decir estupideces

—Por favor—lo ignoré olímpicamente y seguí hablando con Kakashi que me miraba parco—se que amas a Obito, pero el mismo te lo dijo, le gusta fingir su muerte,  
¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hizo esta vez?, además su sharingan no es normal, tu lo sabes, y ¿Por qué crees que vino a este lugar, el de su última batalla?

Kakashi me miró directamente a los ojos, y Tobi parecía bastante angustiado, pues sabía que acababa de perder a su poderoso aliado.

—No sabía que tuvieras hermanos _Madara_

—Vaya, supongo que me has descubierto—dijo por fin Tobi—yo soy Uchiha Madara.

Ni yo me creía lo que estaba diciendo, el de verdad lo había admitido, perdiendo todas las oportunidades que había tenido de seguir teniendo a Kakashi de mi lado

— Como puedes ser tan cínico—exclamó Kakashi— ¿no te avergüenzas de lo que has hecho?

—La verdad es que no—admitió con sinceridad—si yo solamente he venido a reclamar lo que me pertenece y que ese imbécil de Hashirama Senju me arrebató cuando se proclamó primer Hokage y olvidó todo lo que yo había hecho por la aldea que también fue ingrata conmigo y nunca reconoció mi grandeza.

— Estás loco—alegó al ninja copia—después de todo lo que hiciste, eres un monstruo malvado

—Tal vez—se encogido de hombros—pero francamente, apuesto que jamás habías visto a uno tan inteligente, ¿eh Kakashi?, incluso ahora no he envejecido y parezco mucho mas joven, y hablando en serio, es el jinchuriki el que es un monstruo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?—aulló Kakashi

—Si te lo dijera, entonces ¿cuál sería la diversión?—emitió una sonora carcajada y fue a atacar a Kakashi nuevamente.


	9. Abanicos y lágimas II

**Abanicos y lágrimas II: lo posible no siempre es suficiente**

_"Me gustaría pasar el tiempo contigo. Conozco tus miedos y tú conoces los míos. Tenemos nuestras dudas, pero te quiero, estoy seguro que es cierto. No puedo vivir sin ti"_

Por mucho que Kakashi lo intentara era imposible que pudiera siquiera compararse con Madara. Mi antiguo sensei, sin duda era de los mejores ninjas que había conocido, era ágil, inteligente, poderoso y disciplinado, pero aún con todo eso, en esa batalla tenía tanta oportunidad como un mocoso recién salido de la academia contra un jounnin de alto rango, o sea ninguna.

—Vamos Kakashi, mi intención no es lastimarte—decía Madara calmadamente, esquivando con gracia los ataques de Kakashi—si te aparta ahora te aseguro que estarás bien.

Pero su insistencia era en vano, Kakashi parecía mas una máquina de matar que un ser humano. Embestía con toda su fuerza a su contrincante, empuñaba sus armas como si formaran parte de sus extremidades y aullaba como un lobo que ha sido herido. De sus ojos se derramaban lágrimas de dolor y amargura y cada vez que atacaba el peso de sus desgracias lo derrumbaba como si a él lo estuvieran atacando.

—Esta vez podré salvar a alguien importante para mi—gritaba Kakashi con la cara crispada—no dejaré que dañes a Naruto, aunque tenga que matarte.

—Deja de bromear, tu no podrías ni tocarme un solo cabello—aseguró Madara sonriente—además, jamás podrás evitar que yo obtenga al Kyuubi

—Sobre mi cadáver— lo retó Kakashi, pero Tobi sonrió más que antes

—Si quieres, soy flexible, ya me cansé de ser piadoso contigo.

Entonces Madara atacó y Kakashi no pudo ni meter las manos. Su golpe fue limpio y fácil, ni siquiera habo sangre, y Kakashi se desplomó en el suelo.

—Kakashi—grité, ¿realmente estaba… muerto?— ¡Kakashi!

Corrí en su dirección, al otro lado de la planicie, muy cerca de Naruto, pero no lo noté hasta que al llegar, escuché unos débiles murmullos que me llamaban.

—Naruto—reaccioné y me lancé hasta él, cuando quedé atrapado en un poderoso genjutsu.

Me encontraba de pie en al campo donde Kakashi nos llevó a entrenar por primera vez. Parecía de noche y todo se veía muy calmado hasta que vi los postes con los que el sensei nos amenazó. En ellos, estaba Naruto atado, o más bien había un Naruto para cada tronco.

Uno de ellos, sonreía despreocupadamente, era más hermoso que el Naruto verdadero pero su expresión intimidaba bastante. Cuando habló lo hizo con voz fría e indiferente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?, yo ya no te necesito más—me miró con suficiencia y dijo—tengo a Gaara y el es todo para mi ahora, tu eres completamente prescindible.

—Sasuke—susurró otro Naruto por favor ayúdame, por favor Sasuke, duele, me duele mucho, **detén el dolor**

Su aullido era estremecedor y su cara estaba crispada por el dolor, se retorcía como si algo le ardiera, como si se estuviera quemando por dentro.

—Sasuke-chan—habló el tercero, el mas atemorizante, parecía más el zorro que Naruto, sus ojos eran rojos y sonreía despreocupadamente—me alegro de verte, esta vez no eres el único con intenciones de matar…

Mis piernas me temblaban como nunca antes, ¿eran esos los verdaderos Naruto?, ¿era eso lo que el sentía?, si el ya no me quisiera, o sufriera o ya no fuera el mismo, yo…, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, si algo de eso fuera real…

—Gaara es todo para mí

—ME DUELE SASUKE, POR FAVOR HAZ QUE PARE

—Sasuke-chan, me alegro de verte

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, esa escena me destrozaba por dentro, me llenaba de pánico, no podía soportarlo mas.

La escena cambio y volví a la realidad: Madara estaba frente a mí y se reía a carcajadas, había atado a Naruto a una roca pero no podía moverse.

— ¿Qué te pareció mi gennjutsu Sasuke? – preguntó Tobi divertidísimo—es gracioso ¿verdad?, debiste de haber escuchado tus alaridos, creí que te orinarías encima.

Apreté los dientes de ira, no sabía que hacer y además estaba en una situación muy desfavorecedora, él habías derrotado a Kakashi y tenía a Naruto en sus manos, me tenía completamente a su merced.

—Enfrentarte cara a cara con tus más horribles pesadillas es interesante—continuó él—pero verás como ahora tus sueños se hacen realidad

Se aproximó a Naruto sonriendo y le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano

—Es una lástima tener que asesinarte—afirmó acercándose aún más, apreté tanto mis puños que me hice daño—eres una verdadera lindura – y deliberadamente lo besó.

No pude contenerme más y le salté encima, quería hacerle el mayor daño posible, quería matarlo, golpearlo hasta que no quedara nada de el.

—Es fácil provocarte, ¿eh Sasuke?—me dijo y me apartó de el lanzándome lejos.

Naruto intentó moverse, pero era inútil, los cables estaban demasiado justos y por más que forcejeara no conseguía nada. Intenté mirarlo, pero sus ojos se apartaron de los míos.

—Naruto…

Hace tiempo me había echo una promesa a mi mismo y ese era el día para cumplirla: jamás dejaría que Madara le hiciera daño. No dejaría que lo lastimara, que le tocara un solo cabello. Aunque después de muerto tuviera que volver para terminar mi trabajo no importaría, yo salvaría a Naruto pese a todo. Nadie volvería a herirlo. Nadie, y en especial esa rata de Madara y… yo mismo.

Me lancé hacia Tobi, iba a atacarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía, ahora no solo debía evitar que continuara su plan, debía de exterminarlo, para asegurar la tranquilidad y felicidad de Naruto.

—Veo que esta vez te tomarás las cosas en serio Sasuke

Él pudo leer la determinación en mis ojos y yo en el suyo, dejaríamos de jugar a los ninjas y arriesgaría mi vida para salvar lo que era todo para mí

Nuestros sharingans eran muy poderosos; el de él tenía mas experiencia, su gennjutsu era mas elaborado y tenía la enorme ventaja de conocer mejor mis miedos que yo mismo y no le importaba utilizarlos a su favor.

Pero yo también tenía mis ventajas: el sharingan de Itachi era más resistente, además de que su voluntad prevalecía para protegerme. Y también mi voluntad de salvar a Naruto.

Pero no era suficiente.

Madara cayó sobre mí, me golpeó una y otra vez, creí que me quedaría inconsciente, pero de repente se detuvo, me pateó y riendo, fue hasta donde estaba Naruto.

—Naruto-kun, me alegró que estés despierto, quiero que escuches la triste y heroica historia de Sasuke antes de que lo mate.

—Cállate—rugí y me incorporé—no sabes de lo que hablas.

Corría hasta llegar a él, pero de nuevo quedé atrapado en alguno de sus ninjutsu y no podía moverme.

—Supongo que tu no lo sabrás Naruto, por que eres muy idiota, pero yo soy el fundador del Clan Uchiha, el gran Madara Uchiha

—Mentira—grité de nuevo pero con un movimiento desganado me hizo callar

—La estatua que está a tus pies fue hecha en mi honor, por la grandiosa batalla que libre con Hashirama Senju en este mismo lugar, el Valle del Fin

—Pero Uchiha Madara fue asesinado por el primer Hokage, y aunque no fuera así, eso pasó hace años, es imposible que seas tú.

—Por lo menos sabes hacer cuentas—se burló Tobi—pero yo no podría morir de una forma tan miserable, además tengo poderes con los que tu ni siquiera has soñado, que me harían vivir eternamente si así lo deseara

"Mi sueño fue construir la aldea mas poderosa de las 5 naciones ninjas, in lugar donde todos podrían vivir armoniosamente bajo mi mando, que perduraría generaciones y generaciones, porque no había nadie mas capaz para gobernar que yo.

"Pero entonces el clan Senju me traicionó y mi propia familia me dio la espalda, decidiendo que alguien mas sería el _Hokage _mientras que yo, quien que había visto por ellos durante todos esosaños, ahora tenía que esconderse como si fuera un sucio criminal y esperar el momento para poner en marcha mi plan.

"Y esa oportunidad llegó muchos años mas tarde, cuando el ataque del Kyuubi volvió a la aldea entera contra el clan Uchiha. Eso los lastimó, ellos que siempre habían sido los perritos falderos del Hokage y de los miembros del consejo, ahora eran humillados y segregados por la aldea que tanto habían protegido. Fue cuando el Clan decidió rebelarse para recuperar el poder que les había sido arrebatado y del que eran merecedores desde la fundación de Konoha. Yo estaba infiltrado entre sus tropas ANBUS, era quien alentaba aquel golpe de estado con el que vengaría dejando en ruina a la aldea de la hoja.

"Pero no todo era tan perfecto, Itachi Uchiha se había convertido en un espía dentro de su propia familia por ordenes del Hokage, amaba a esta aldea más que a cualquier cosa y, conociendo las consecuencias de una guerra estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de salvarla; el logró descubrirme entre los ninjas en su familia y me ofreció exterminar a todo el clan siempre y cuando yo abandonara mis pretensiones sobre Konoha.

"Y así lo hizo, pero esa noche fue débil y no pudo asesinar a su adorado hermanito, entonces lo dejo vivir en una existencia llena de odio, esperando que algún día fuera asesinado por Sasuke y él quedara como un héroe ante toda la aldea.

—Ya cállate—volví a gritar, Naruto no podía escuchar lo que seguía o de lo contrario… — te lo suplico, no sigas

— ¿Pero de que hablas?, si ya vamos en la mejor parte—se burlo fríamente—como te decía Naruto-kun, Itachi esperaba que su hermano se convirtiera en un héroe al vengar a su clan sin conocer jamás la verdad.

"Pero el idiota de Sasuke lo hizo todo mal, y al conocer la verdad, decidió ir a destruir la aldea que su hermano tanto había protegido, así que llegó corriendo a unirse a Akatsuki y ya con uniformes y todos se lanzó a la captura del Hachibi, asesinó a un montón de personas y realizo mas acciones que no son para orgullecerse, pero cuando escuchó que vendría a la aldea para asesinarte, todo cambio y volvió a Konoha arrepentido solo para protegerte de mí.

— ¿¡Qué!?—Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido-- ¿Cómo que regresó para protegerme?

—Pues eso Naruto-kun, Sasuke regresó con el rabo entre las patas porque quería cuidar de ti, porque en verdad te ama y estaba arrepentido de haberte abandonado.

—Es mentira—ahora Naruto sabría lo mucho que me había equivocado y cuanto le había fallado, no solo a él, sino también a mi hermano.

—No seas modesto Sasuke, es justo que Naruto sepa todo lo que has hecho por el antes de que te mate—me dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mí

—Entonces, ¿porqué no me lo dijo?—preguntó Naruto que estaba anegado en lágrimas— ¿por qué dejo que me engañaras?

—Por que es un idiota—afirmó Madara divertido—además hay que admitir que si no lo hubiera hecho, todo esto no hubiera sido **tan** divertido

Estaba parado frente a mí con la sonrisa más cínica que tenía, parecía que se lo estaba pasando de lo mejor, me miró directamente a los ojos y me dijo:

—Al menos sabrás que Naruto te perdonó antes de morir

Se acercó tanto a mí que casi podía contar las pestañas que tenía, él ensanchó su sonrisa y me miró de una forma que me hizo darme cuenta que mi hora había llegado, pero a mi intención era salvar a Naruto

Madara me levantó por el cuello y me arrojó con violencia al suelo, muy cerca de donde estaba Naruto, que aún no podía moverse y tenía el miedo retratado en el rostro.

—Sasuke, yo…

—No Naruto, escúchame—le ordené y el guardo silencio—he hecho todo lo que podía, y aún así ya no puedo, así que tienes que seguir mis indicaciones—Naruto sollozaba en silencio y asentía a todo lo que le decía—esta es mi última oportunidad para distraerlo, cuando lo consiga, quiero que huyas

—No, por favor Sasuke, te amo déjame ayudarte

—No—continué ignorando sus súplicas y apretando los puños para resistir la tentación de echarme a llorar—quiero que te salves, quiero que corras a donde sea sin detenerte, ve y escapa con el mapache, por favor mi amor—enfaticé la última oración mientras me incorporaba y lo encaraba—yo podré estar tranquilo si sé que tu estás a completamente salvo

—Pero Sasuke…

—Lo siento Naruto, recuerda que te amo y por favor perdóname

Giré la cabeza, porque si seguía mirándolo no podría continuar

—Es inútil Sasuke—observó Tobi/Obito/Madara muy serio—no hay oportunidad de que el jinchuriki se salve

—Cállate—rugí y salté sobre él.

Esta vez nuestra batalla duro poco, hacía todo lo posible pero no era suficiente

—Adiós Sasuke—susurró él en tono triunfante

Sentí un dolor insoportable en el estómago. Vi que Naruto corría hacia mí llorando. Vi a Sakura, Sai y Gaara llegar a donde nos encontrábamos. Vi como Madara, entra carcajadas entrecortadas, se encaminaba hacia Naruto.

Después todo se oscureció.


	10. Soledad

_Que emoción, estamos a dos capítulos de terminar este fic, espero que les agrade y les doy las gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia y que además hayan dejado algún comentario, muchas gracias_

**Soledad**

_"Estoy intentando, estoy intentando dejarte saber solamente cuanto significas para mi. Y después de todas las cosas que pusimos entre nosotros, yo conduciría hacia el fin contigo" _

Naruto:

De vedad lo siento muchísimo, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, te juro que lo haría, si pudiera regresar para no hacerte daño ni abandonarte, todo sería perfecto y tu y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre. Pero es pedir demasiado, porque el hubiera no existe y yo no puedo remediar lo que hice.

Se que es muy tarde.

Pero por favor perdóname

Eres lo más importante para mí,

te amo

Naruto

**···**

— ¡Sasuke, Sasuke!

Una voz me llamaba a lo lejos, ¿estaría llegando al cielo? Comencé a imaginarme un lugar muy soleado y lleno de árboles y animalitos y un montón de cosas ridículas, pero sobre todo, esperaba a Naruto, él tenía que estar ahí.

Hasta que aterricé en la cruda realidad.

Yo jamás podría ver a Naruto de nuevo y como estaba muerto, lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar con lo que había hecho era al infierno y no al estúpido paraíso.

—Sasuke, ¡no es momento para jugar!

Además, esa voz era escalofriantemente parecida a la de Sakura, si, sin duda era este el infierno

—Gaara-sama, Sai, no despierta, ¿creen que de verdad él este…?

¿Gaara?, ¿Sai?, eso era peor que ir al infierno…

—Vamos, cacatúa, despierta—gritó Gaara y me dio una patada justo donde Madara acababa de herirme

— ¡¡¡AHHHH!!!—aullé de dolor y me incorporé de un salto— ¿qué te sucede maldito mapache?, ¿eres retrasado o qué?

—Solo te ayudé a despertar—me dijo tranquilamente y se encogió de hombros

Miré a mi alrededor. El infierno era increíblemente parecido al Valle del Fin y todo se veía prácticamente igual, el suelo lleno de sangre, las rocas destrozadas y la cristalina cascada que continuaba cayendo como si nada pasara.

A mis pies, estaba también Kakashi, seguían inconsciente, pero volvía a tener puesta la máscara y parecía que respiraba, aunque no me explicaba que hacía él ahí, siempre lo había considerado como un buen hombre.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—le pregunté a Sakura— ¿por qué llegaron también al infierno?

Ella suspiró impaciente y me soltó un golpe en la cabeza.

Realmente su fuerza era increíble.

— Parece que tú eres el retrasado—observó Sai divertido— ¿a qué te refieres con el "infierno"?

—Entonces no… ¿estoy muerto?

Sakura me puso mala cara y volvió a golpearme.

—Desearíamos que sí—intervino Gaara—pero lamentablemente no es así

Eso explicaba tantas cosas…

— Pero Naruto… ¿dónde está?—pregunté mirándolos a los tres

— Para eso te despertamos, si no te hubiéramos dejado dormir un rato mas en el suelo—me respondido Gaara—tienes que ayudarnos a rescatarlo

— ¿De quién?—pregunté asustado, si Naruto había huido, quizá Madara ya lo había atrapado

— De sí mismo—contestó Sakura, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su expresión era suplicante—Naruto rompió el sello que libera al Kyuubi.

— ¿Qué?—rugí y me lleve las manos a la cabeza—pero ¿cómo?, le ordené que huyera en cuanto pudiera, ¿cómo fue qué…?

—Todos pensamos que estabas muerto—contestó Sai porque Sakura se había echado a llorar—Naruto corrió a tu lado, comenzó a sollozar y a gritar tu nombre con desesperación, lloraba como nunca antes y te movía con la esperanza de que despertaras. Tobi no dejaba de reírse y de decir que eras un perdedor, que era mejor verte muerto; Naruto se levantó, lo encaró y se lanzó contra él. Fue cuando Naruto perdió su autocontrol. Tobi se aprovechó y se fue hacia la aldea, nos dijo que haría que el propio Naruto la destruyera y el Kyuubi poseyó el cuerpo de Naruto y se fue tras él.

— ¿Y porqué no hiciste nada para detenerlo?—miré a Gaara—si lo amas tanto como dices, debiste detenerlo

—Ahora, como es obvio, es mucho mas poderoso que todos nosotros juntos—se defendió con seguridad, aunque se sonrojó al decirlo—solo habría conseguido morir

—Pero habrías tenido la oportunidad para salvarlo—rugí y lo sacudí por los hombros— ¿no lo entiendes?, con tal de salvarlo, no importaría lo que hubieras tenido que hacer.

—Es que yo…-- titubeó él, y mi mano se cerro alrededor de su cuello—no puedes pedirme algo así, tu no lo habrías hecho tampoco.

—Por supuesto que sí—lo solté de golpe—yo habría dado mi vida entera por mantenerlo a salvo, yo de verdad lo amo

Gaara agachó la mirada, pero lo ignoré. Al meno aún continuaba con vida, aún podía ayudar a Naruto.

— ¿Fueron hacia la aldea?—pregunté a Sai

—Si, aún podemos alcanzarlos—intervino Gaara, estaba sonrojado pero se veía decidido—tienes razón Sasuke, debí detenerlo

—Yo también voy—dijo Sai, aunque la verdad no parecía buena idea, porque de su reciente batalla el parecía el más herido de los tres:

Sakura no dejaba de llorar, pero se veía bien físicamente, apenas tenía unos arañazos y no tenía golpes. Su ropa se veía maltratada, pero en general estaba bien, y es que después del golpe que me dio me di cuenta que no era precisamente una damisela en peligro. Por su parte, Gaara también se veía en perfectas condiciones para seguir peleando, solo tenía un ojo hinchado y le sangraba el labio inferior, pero considerando que había peleado contra Jūugo eso era ganancia. Pero Sai era un caso muy diferente. Estaba lleno de sangre y golpes, su ropa estaba destrozada y le habían roto la muñeca. La cara la tenía llena de arañazos y se sujetaba la nariz para que dejara de sangrar. Era como si hubiera luchado contra dos oponentes en vez de uno.

— ¿Qué te pasó?—le pregunté, no creí que fueras tan debilucho como para terminar así

—Que te importa bastardo—murmuró y miró de reojo a Gaara—y deja de perder el tiempo, vamos por Naruto

Me encogí de hombros, el tenía razón: no me importaba

— ¿Y qué hacemos con Kakashi?

—Está estable, podemos transportarlo

Y así, los cinco nos lanzamos en dirección a la aldea. Gaara podía llevar a Kakashi en la espalda y no nos retrasamos mucho.

No fue difícil seguirles la pista, una buena parte del camino estaba destrozado y parecía que había pasado un cataclismo por esa zona.

Cuando llegamos a la ladea, nos quedamos con la boca abierta: estaba aún más destruida de lo que la habíamos dejado, había gente herida y llorando por todas partes, la sangre y los cadáveres tapizaban el suelo, juntándose aliados con enemigos. Pero los bijus y Akataukis habían desaparecido.

—Iruka—gritó Sakura, y vimos al chunnin que se aproximaba hacia nosotros, llevando a Shikamaru apoyado en los hombros

— ¿Están bien?—nos preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca— ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Kakashi?

—Estamos bien—respondió Sakura y se acercó a Shikamaru— ¿y ustedes?

—Creo que despuçes de todo lo hicimos bien—le contestó y ayudo a apoyar a Kakashi en el suelo—aunque sufrimos bastantes bajas y no pudimos destruir a ningún

bijuu

— ¿Y Naruto?—pregunté enseguida y su mirada se ensombreció

—Cerca del monumento a las Hokages, venía persiguiendo a un hombre, pero él…-- se le quebró las voz y me miró—ha cambiado, no es el mismo, tienes que salvarlo

—Lo haré—aseguré—te prometo que estará a salvo

Me disponía a partir cuando Gaara me sujetó del brazo

—Voy contigo

—Y yo también—se apresuró a decir Sai, que se había sentado para recuperar el aliento, pero estaba tan mal que ya se veía verde

—No—ordenó el mapache—tú te quedas, estás demasiado herido—se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro—me moriría si algo te pasara—y súbitamente Sai cambio de verde a rojo

— ¿Nos vamos?—pregunté con impaciencia, no me parecía el momento mas indicado para coquetear

Nos encaminamos apresuradamente, el monumento a las Hokages no e3staba muy lejos, pero estábamos cansados y heridos y nos pesaba correr tanto

—Con que te morirías—le comenté con sorna

—Cállate, no sabes de lo que…-- se tuvo que callar cuando llegamos al monumento a los Hokages

Las caras de Yondaime y Godaime estaban hechas pedazos, a la cabeza de Nidaime le faltaba la mitad mientras que la de Sandaime había desaparecido por completo, además arriba de eso, se habían reunido los nueve bijuus. Los ocho primeros, algunos con miembros del Akatsuki otros no, estaban formando un círculo alrededor de una figura espeluznante, que aunque nos daba la espalda, no era difícil adivinar quién era, pero ahora su piel no era trigueña, sino naranja y la cubría un fino pelaje. Sus ojos eran enormes, redondos y amarillos; sus orejas eran puntiagudas y mostraba una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes afilados. Siete de las colas del Kyuubi ya habían sido liberadas.

Frente a él, estaba Madara, que mostraba señas de una batalla reciente, aunque seguía sonriendo tranquilamente.

— ¿Te gusta la nueva decoración de la aldea?—preguntó con sorna y se rió—a nosotros nos encantó, sobre todo los detalles de los cadáveres de los niños en el suelo.

Naruto emitió un gruñido escalofriante y se puso en posición defensiva.

"Pero el toque perfecto—continuó Madara—será tener el frío cadáver de Sasuke colgando a mitad de la aldea, ¿no te parece?—sonrió y se acercó a Naruto—va a ser un gran adorno, después de todo era un muchacho muy guapo, lástima, aunque ya no hay vuelta atrás, pero ahora—se aproximó mucho más y ensanchó su sonrisa—tengo el camino libre para ti Naruto-chan"

Él no se pudo contener más, pero antes de llegar hasta Madara, Nibi y Sanbi lo alcanzaron y comenzaron una batalla contra él, pero por lo visto, no eran rivales, y pronto ambos cuerpos terminaron tirados en el suelo.

—Deténganlo—ordenó Madara y el resto de los bijuus se fuero encima de Naruto, solo que el ya no era Naruto

Pudo exterminar fácilmente a Ichibi y Tonbi, sus poderosos chakras se desvanecían y sus cuerpos inertes se unieron a los anteriores, junto con sus respectivos jinetes Akatsukis.

—Vamos, ¿qué esperan?—chilló Madara, su expresión ya no era tan relajada y parecía que empezaba a perder el control de la situación.

Los siguientes bijuus no fueron tan sencillos de eliminar y uno casi le arranca la cabeza a Naruto, mientras que otro le hizo una gran herida en el estómago y de repente los cuatro le saltaron encima sepultando por completo su pequeño cuerpo.

— ¡Naruto!—bramé e intenté correr en su dirección, pero Gaara me detuvo de un brazo y señaló.

—Mira—susurró, ambos miramos al centro del lugar, donde un poderos chakra comenzaba a cubrir toda la planicie. Inesperadamente, los cuerpos de los enemigos salieron disparados en todas direcciones, porque la figura de Naruto había cambiado mucho más y ahora empezaba a asomarse la octava cola.

Uno a uno, Naruto-Kyuubi saltó sobre ellos y uno a uno los masacró y despedazó con un crueldad que me daban ganas de vomitar, no se parecía a Naruto, festejaba en la sangre de cada cuerpo que destrozaba aullando de placer.

Al final, todos los Akatsuki estaban muertos y sus cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo, al igual que los bijus tenían el cuerpo destrozado y sus pedazos estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

—Vaya, vaya—comentó Madara, hablaba con mucha confianza aunque era obvio que la situación se le había ido de las manos—quien diría que el niño huérfano a quién nadie quiere acaba de terminar con los monstruos iguales a él

Naruto gruñó, parecía que libraba una lucha interna para controlarse, pero los comentarios de Madara no ayudaban mucho.

—Dime una cosa—dijo Obito mientras intentaba componer su expresión— ¿cómo pudo una criatura como tú criarse entre gente buena si tuno eres mas que un desamparado miserable?

—No lo escuches Naruto—grité y me zafé de Gaara para poder correr hasta él—es mentira lo que dice

—Sasuke—murmuró una voz profunda y poco propia de él—estás vivo

—Si – admitió Madara—aunque no por mucho

Iba directo hacia mí, pero antes de alcanzarme, Naruto se atravesó entre ambos.

—Ya no dejaré que lo lastimes—me defendió

—ya lo veremos

Naruto se echó a perseguirlo, Madara intentaba en vano atacarlo con su katana, o por lo menos defenderse, pero su débil cuerpo no era nada comparado con el nuevo chakra que emergía del cuerpo de Naruto y que poco a poco era invadido por el Kyuubi.

— ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por mantenerlo a tu lado?—preguntó Madara mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Naruto—no es más que un miserable que te abandonó

—Por que lo amo—respondió y sentí un vuelco en el estómago, ¿cómo pude ser tan imbécil?—y es lo único que me importa

—Jajaja—rió Tobi, aunque su risa sonaba temblorosa—entonces son tal para cual ¿eh?, él también es un desdichado que cree en las mismas estupideces que nosotros.

Naruto se quedó pasmado y dejó de atacarlo, pero Madara aprovechó la ocasión y liberó Amaterasu sobre él. Naruto se tiró al suelo y comenzó a chillar del dolor, llegué a su lado pero no pude hacer nada, y solo fui arrojado lejos por Madara. Él espero un poco regocijándose con el dolor de Naruto y del mismo Kyuubi y entonces, se acercó un poco y le encajó la katana a mitad del estómago.

—Pero sabes cual es la diferencia entre ustedes dos—continuó mucho mas seguro que antes—Sasuke siempre ha sido amado y admirado por su familia, su aldea, sus compañeros y sus amigos; todo el mundo desea ser como él, desean ser sus amigos y a pesar de todo lo aprecian muchísimo.

"En cambio tú, eres todo lo contrario, solo has escuchado de odio y temor, nadie te ha querido y siempre has estado sola, pagando por cosas que tu ni siquiera elegiste, que tu propio padre te impuso y no le importó transformarte en una asquerosa bestia, date cuenta Naruto, estás solo, siempre has estado solo, incluso morirás solo (N/A: y sólo tus pulgas te llorarán) nadie permanecería demasiado tiempo a tu lado – sonrió mas que antes al ver que unas lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Naruto, que a pesar de tener encima el Amaterasu y haber recibido una herida del tamaño de una roca, permanecía vivo y consciente, retorciéndose del dolor—te temen, te odian jamás se preocuparían por ti y no les importa en lo mas mínimo tu miserable existencia—y de los labios de Naruto, se escuchó algo como "Sasuke, Sasuke"

"¿Qué?, ¿Sasuke?—se burló Tobi—sí, él ahora afirma que te ama, pero piénsalo bien, después de unos años, un hombre amado como él, no querrá permanecer junto a un engendro como tú, te abandonará como todos los demás ya lo habrían hecho y como él mismo lo hizo una vez, y para entonces, tu adorado Sasuke irá a buscar algo que este a su nivel y sea lo suficientemente bueno para merecerlo y así, mientras el va a revivir a su clan, tu te quedarás pudriéndote en tu soledad, y sufrirás como nunca antes lo habías hecho, te dolerá tanto que sentirás que oprime cada parte de tu cuerpo y entonces tu vida será mas insufrible que ahora pero ya no tendrá solución.

— ¡Ya basta!—grité al ver el rostro de sufrimiento de Naruto, que se contraía y las lágrimas no dejaban de deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Yo también quería llorar, sentía que cada minuto que veía a Naruto en ese estado me mataba y volvía a hacer que me levantara para verlo morir lenta y dolorosamente. Intenté saltarle encima a Madara, pero unos brazos me rodearon y me lo impidieron

—Si mueres ahora—susurró Gaara—Naruto también morirá de tristeza.

—Pero si no lo hago, morirá ahora

—Pero eso puede cambiar, Naruto—dijo Madara ignorando mis gritos—tú y yo somos iguales, nuestro poder es temido y somos envidiados por los mediocres que desearían tener lo que tenemos nosotros, todos ellos saben que podríamos controlarlos si quisiéramos, alzarnos sobre sus pobres vidas. Por eso que nos controlan y que no les importa nuestros sacrificios.

"Pero Naruto, si tu unes tu magnífico poder a mí, todo eso podría cambiar, y tu, yo y cualquiera que sea como nosotros serían respetados y amados, y a cambio de todo, yo solo te pido que me ayudes a destruir la maldita aldea que tanto daño nos ha causado

Entonces Naruto se volvió Naranja por completo, el Amaterasu se extinguió de la nada y una enorme explosión, acompañada de un glorioso chakra, invadió todo el lugar.

Gaara, Madara y yo fuimos lanzados y caímos hasta la otra orilla, el mapache y yo estábamos bien, pero Madara ya había muerto.

Giré para poder ver a Naruto, pero en su lugar había una gran esfera de color naranja formada de chakra, envolviendo por completo el área. La capa era un poco traslúcida y en medio estaba el cuerpo inerte de Naruto, pero ya no se veía como el Kyuubi, sino como el mismo, sus alborotados cabellos dorados flotaban como si estuvieran en un tanque de agua, su bella piel trigueña se notaba más pálida y sus grandes ojos azules estaban muy abiertos y fijos en un punto lejano.

—Naruto—gritamos al unísono, nos levantamos y corrimos hasta ahí, pero en cuanto tocamos la esfera naranja, parecía impenetrable y nos apartamos retorciéndonos del dolor

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—le pregunté desesperado, no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, pero la vida de Naruto corría peligro

—Es obvio, ¿no?—respondió y me miró directo a los ojos—uno de nosotros debe ir por él, pero debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el dolor y además debemos estar seguros de que Naruto lo aceptará

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté sin comprender

El hizo una mueca de tristeza y desvió la mirada.

—Sai estaba herido porque se empeño en protegerme—suspiró y yo me quedé atónito, cada vez entendía menos—Naruto te ama a ti y no podría aceptar a alguien más, cualquier otro que no seas tu, no conseguirá nada más que perder su vida

—Yo debo de ir—dije enseguida entendiéndolo todo—soy yo el que debe de salvarlo

Gaara me miró e intentó componer su gesto

—Parece que esta vez—dijo con tranquilidad—tú eres el único que puede ayudarlo, así que ve y rescátalo bastardo

Yo también intenté sonreír, por primera vez tenía razón, ahora, yo era el único que podía "traerlo de vuelta"

Atravesé la barrera sin problemas, aunque me lastimaba mucho, era como sumergirme en aceite hirviendo

Una vez dentro todo era diferente, estaba muy oscuro y era como estar nadando en el fondo del mar.

En medio, la pequeña figura de Naruto flotaba, parecía inconsciente, excepto por que tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque tenía la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, aunque parecía que derramaba lágrimas.

_"No sueltes mi mano, no la sueltes"_

—Naruto—susurré e intente dar un paso, pero una voz me detuvo

—De nada te servirá, muchacho—me dijo una voz grave y escalofriante, detrás de Naruto, podía ver la prisión de Kyuubi, donde estaba él, muy feliz por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, porque el sello estaba casi roto, al igual que la voluntad de Naruto—de todas formas, le queda muy poco

 — ¿Qué te pasa?—grité ignorando los pesimistas comentarios del biju, he intenté llegar hasta Naruto, pero al primer paso comencé a gritar del dolor, acercarme a él me destrozaba por dentro.

—Déjame en paz Sasuke- espetó sin mirarme—por favor vete

_"por que yo estoy a tu lado en cualquier momento"_

—No Naruto, quiero estar contigo

—Es mentira Sasuke, nadie quiere estar conmigo, soy un monstruo, es mejor que me dejes

— ¿De que hablas?—intenté sonar agradable (N/A: como si pudiera) pero tenía la horrible sensación de que me echaría a llorar—vamos dobe, regresa conmigo a la aldea

— ¿Para qué?, nadie me quiere allí, todos preferirían que yo desapareciera, para la aldea no soy mas que un fenómeno que solo ocasiona problemas y los ponía en peligro, en ese lugar, no hay nadie que me quiera, por eso siempre he estado solo.

A cada palabra de Naruto, Kyuubi se alegraba más y el débil sello que detenía la reja, se deshacía poco a poco.

_"Sonríe, sonríe y has las flores florecer"_

—Eso no es cierto—me armé de valor y di un paso al frente

—Claro que sí, no soy estúpido, se perfectamente que los de la aldea no desean ni verme, por eso me han mantenido apartado, todos ellos me odian

—No Naruto, vuelve con nosotros, conmigo, por favor detén todo esto, te amo voy a estar contigo

— ¿No lo entiendes?, tu menos que nadie me quiere, si me abandonaste una vez lo harás de nuevo, ni mi padre me quiso, es mi suerte estar solo

"Si tu le sonríes alguna estrella, tan solo con mirar el cielo soy feliz"

—Pero nada de eso es tu culpa—grité y di otro paso—los estúpidos hemos sido nosotros, yo tengo la culpa

—Mírame Sasuke, nunca he sido nada, no merezco ni tu compañía ni la de nadie; Madara tiene razón, ambos estamos condenados a ser odiados y temidos, debería de morirme

—No digas eso—gemí y di un paso mas—nada de eso es cierto, él lo decía para provocarte, porque no quiere perder, es mentira lo de que eres un monstruo o que los aldeanos te odian y sobre todo, yo **jamás **te abandonaría, Madara no decía la verdad

_"hasta lo mas simple es querido, _

_porque floreciste como una flor de nano en mi corazón _

_quiero verte, quiero verte"_

—Claro que sí, yo siempre voy a estar solo – gimió y siguió llorando—yo quiero morirme

—Por favor no me digas eso—sollocé conteniendo mis propias lágrimas—si tu te mueres, yo iría tras de ti—le dije recordando las palabras de Gaara—me moriría sin ti

—Pero es verdad—me dijo—es mejor que yo no existiera, no es fácil si siempre estaré solo

Lo miré, su imagen me destrozaba, ya no quería verlo triste, ya no quería que sufriera por nada, yo mismo me encargaría de que así fuera

—Naruto—dije con seguridad y caminé a él, dolía, y dolía mucho, era como si me arrancara la piel a pedazos, pero no me importaba, desde hace mucho lo más importante en mi vida era Naruto—se que estuviste solo y se todo el daño que te hicimos al abandonarte, pero te juro que no será mas así

Estaba tan cerca de él que ya podía tocarlo, su piel ardía como el acero al rojo vivo, pero ya no sentía el dolor.

"_Si estando cada vez mas juntos sentimos tristeza,_

_agarra mi mano hasta que la tristeza desaparezca"_

— ¿¡Qué haces Sasuke, suéltame!?—gritó al sentir mis brazos rodearlo con fuerza

—Ya no estarás solo—le respondí mientras abrazaba con mas firmeza su pequeño cuerpo—nunca más

—…

—Porque desde hoy y para siempre—estreché mas su cuerpo y el se relajó, dejando que lo apretara a mí—me tendrás a tu lado y nunca mas estarás solo

—Sasuke…-- suspiró, apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos—gracias

—Naruto, siempre que estemos juntos nada pasará, te amo

_"No sueltes mi mano, no la sueltes, porque yo estoy a tu lado"_

* * *


	11. Por mi orgullo

**Ya estamos en el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, espero que les gusta el capítulo y por favor dejen muchos comentarios **

* * *

**Por mi orgullo**

_"Todos cometemos errores, no es algo de que avergonzarse. Esta herida se curará pronto si tu y yo caminamos juntos y felices"_

Lo miraba dormir, se veía tan tranquilo y sereno que no podía creer que fuera el mismo chico que se la pasaba el día entero saltando y gritando por toda la aldea, aunque me alegraba verlo así, y me daba tiempo para pensar en mis estupideces, esperaba poder hablar pronto con él y comprobar que estaba bien.

De repente abrió sus enormes ojos azules, parecía un poco despistado y enseguida clavó sus orbes en las mías.

—Sasuke…

—Naruto—dije yo, interrumpiéndolo y tomando su rostro entre mis manos—estás bien, ¡Ay Naruto!, ¡ESTÁS BIEN!—volví a repetir y sin poder contenerme más, me eche a llorar.

—Sasuke—repitió él alarmado— ¿que te pasa?

—Todo fue mi culpa—me lamenté mientras me secaba las lágrimas de los ojos, pero el pareció asustarse de ver una conducta tan poco común en mí—perdóname

— ¿Pero por qué?—volvió a preguntar—además, estás llorando, pensé que el infierno se congelaría antes de verte llorar.

Bajé la mirada, necesitaba calmarme si quería explicarle todo, él parecía muy intranquilo y miraba en todas direcciones, pero cada vez parecía mas asustado, y es que los resultados de la guerra no eran precisamente alentadores, así que una vez que hube recuperado un poco la compostura, lo tomé de la mano y busqué sus ojos.

—Fui un estúpido—le dije intentando controlar mi respiración—desde el día que abandoné Konoha yo… me sentía fatal, era una sensación tan desoladora que apenas podía con ella, era como estar muerto en vida. Todo era diferente, el mundo había cambiado, vivía en tinieblas, y la comida no tenía sabor. Era como si no perteneciese a ningún lado, todo era extraño para mí, además—suspiré hondamente para seguir hablando—había algo que me corroía por dentro, era algo que dolía tanto que a veces creía volverme loco, el dolor era intolerable, me hacía desear la muerte, y sin embargo, era lo único que me mantenía en mi condición de ser humano.

"Cuando llegué con Orochimaru, sentí como si hubiera olvidado quien era realmente, o que había sido importante alguna vez para mí. En mi nuevo mundo, solo existían dos cosas: mi odio por Itachi y un extraño sentimiento por ti. La mayoría del tiempo, tu ocupabas mi mente, tu eras toda lo que había en mi memoria, no sabía hacer nada más que imaginarte junto a mí, te veía en todos lados, en las otras personas, en los árboles, en las nubes, hasta en mi inmundo reflejo veía tu rostro de nuevo y escuchaba tu voz y tu risa hasta en mis sueños. Deseaba que estuvieras conmigo, pero no lograba entenderlo. Relacionaba el dolor que sentía con tu recuerdo, pero no encontraba como era que ambas cosas encajaran, lo que había dentro de mí, era algo que nunca había sentido, era algo que me destruía y que me mantenía vivo.

"Al tenerte nuevamente frente a mí, la opresión constante en mi pecho y el dolor que sentía constantemente se disiparon totalmente al saber que podría verte, era…, me cambiabas por completo, cambiabas lo que había dentro de mí y pensé que matándote—como me lastimaba pronunciar esas palabras—desaparecería todo eso y… ¿podrás perdonarme Naruto?, ¿podrás perdonar mi estupidez?. Cuando mi intentó de asesinarte falló, mi vida empeoro, deseaba la muerte antes que continuar de esa manera: mi único sentimiento positivo me destruía por dentro y todo lo demás era rencor y venganza.

"Cuando maté a Itachi, mi mundo se desmoronó por completa, mi espíritu navegaba en tinieblas. Si ya no tenía motivo para vivir, ¿porqué mi corazón continuaba palpitando?, ¿Por qué el dolor seguía torturándome en vez de destruirme por completo? no entendía, pretendía llenarme de otras maneras, ahora deseaba destruir Konoha, me uní a Akatsuki, ayudé a capturar al Hachibi y aún así no estaba completo. Pero cuando Madara me dijo que iríamos a capturarte y asesinarte, todo cambio.

"En ese instante supe que lo único que preservaba mi existencia, eras **tú. **Me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido y lo único que quería era tenerte entre mis brazos, besarte y decirte que yo no era nada sin ti. Entendí que tenía que regresar a tu lado. Sabía muy bien todas las cosas terribles que había hecho, pe la que no me enorgullezco, pero nada que fuera irreparable: maté, mentí, robé chantajee y demás cosas viles, pero todo se podría remediar, si estaba junto a ti, absolutamente **todo** tendría solución, porque me di cuenta que te amo.

"Y fue cuando cometí el error mas grande de mi vida—mi voz se quebró y perdí el valor para mirarlo a los ojos—regresé a Konoha para saber que estabas a salvo e impedir que te pusieran un dedo encima, pero entonces el único que te daño fui yo. He sido el imbécil más grande de todos—parecía que iba a hacerme una pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, lo sujeté con mucha fuerza del brazo y exclamé—deje que mi orgullo ganara, Naruto, mi orgullo fue nuestra perdición, Madara lo sabía y se aprovechó de eso. Sabía que mi soberbia no me dejaría admitir frente a ti lo mucho que me había equivocado, que no era capaz de aceptar mis errores y que no podía decir la verdad. Supo desde el principio que todos desconfiarían de mí, que yo despreciaría a todos desde el principio y que también perdería tu confianza al atacar al Kazekage-mapache. Madara sabía que cometería todos esos errores, me usó desde el principio para llegar a ti, él me conocía mejor de lo que yo mismo me conozco, él sabía mejor que nadie lo que yo sentía por ti, simplemente me probó, me equivoqué tanto, cuando regresé a Konoha, fui la presa y el cazador sin siquiera saberlo y lo traje directo ti. —Me lamenté y sentí ganas de volver a llorar

"Y hoy por mi culpa, estuve tan cerca—sollocé de nuevo y las lágrimas volvieron a escurrir por mi rostro—tan cerca de perderte Naruto, tu… y todo sería por mi culpa, porque nunca he sido capaz de tragarme mi estúpido orgullo y admitir lo que siento. Hace un rato, pensé que nunca volvería a tenerte conmigo, tu vida se desvanecía entre mis mano y yo no podía detenerla. Yo te había alejado y ahora te perdía, Pensé que si tu morías, yo iría tras de ti, tu eres el lazo mas poderoso, de hecho el único, que me ata a la vida, si tu te ibas, no habría razón para la que yo permaneciera aquí, porque solo es esta vida la que yo puedo compartir contigo, y si tu no estás, mi vida se irá tras de ti—suspiré y continué llorando, la verdad mi monólogo había sonado muy cursi, pero no era mas que la verdad.

Sorpresivamente, fue él esta vez el que me abrazó hacia su pecho, mientras acariciaba mi cabello

—Cuando estaba lejos de ti, me sentía peor que si me dijeran que se había acabado el ramen de todo el mundo—me enojé un poco, por primera vez le decía abiertamente mis sentimientos y parecía que el se estaba riendo de mi—es broma—me dijo al ver mi cara—la verdad es que jamás me la había pasado tan mal, pensaba que el aire me hacía falta, y no había día en que no me acordara de ti—me susurró al oído—tienes razón, te equivocaste mucho y has cometido las estupideces mas grandes que cualquier otro, además de que siempre será un teme, pero eso ya no importa, porque tenías razón en una cosa: cuando estuvieras junto a mí de nuevo, todas las cosas horribles que hiciste se compondrían—me dijo y me di cuenta que era el día mas feliz de mi vida—por cierto, no debes de pedirme perdón, porque yo también te amo.

Intenté componer una débil sonrisa, la verdad es que era muy fácil mirando sus ojos.

—Te juro que desde hoy todo estará bien Naruto y también quería decirte que lo que dijo Madara es la mayor mentira que alguien pudo decir, yo ya no podría separarme jamás de ti, tampoco eres un monstruo, al contrario, mereces mas crédito que yo, y los aldeanos no te odian y…

—Ya lo sé—me interrumpió impaciente como siempre—se que solo quería engañarme, me lo dijiste cuando yo…-- dudó un poco y se aferró más a mí— ¿qué fue lo que me sucedió?

—Estuviste a punto de perder el control de tu cuerpo y tu vida con ello, el sello del Kyuubi estuvo a nada de romperse—le respondí y me miró asustado—pero no te preocupes, eres mas fuerte que el Kyuubi, eres el ninja más fuerte de Konoha, y pudiste detenerlo por completo

—No hubiera podido si no hubiera estado conmigo—susurró y se acurrucó a mi lado—fuiste tu el que me rescató a mí

—Dobe—me reí—eres tú el que siempre me ha salvado, y hoy eres el héroe, tu destruiste a Madara y a los bijuus y toda la aldea está agradecida por eso

—No fue nada—admitió y se sonrojó

—Claro que lo es, no todos los gennin de la hoja derrotan a criminales de clase S con tanta facilidad, algún día serás un gran Hokage.

Era Gaara, estaba parado frente a nosotros, tenía un curita en la mejilla y llevaba a Sai de la mano, quién tenía el brazo en un cabestrillo, un par de gasas en el rostro y el torso vendado, pero sonreía de una forma tan real, que no podía creer que fuera el mismo.

—Veo que ya escogiste Naruto—comentó Gaara y me lanzó una mirada—prefieres al bastado—la verdad es que el mapache sigue siendo un idiota, nunca terminará de caerme bien.

—Tu también escogiste—le sonrió **mi **Naruto (aclaración, Naruto es mío y solo mío, nadie más tiene derecho a acercársele a menos de que haya hablado conmigo primero) — ¿verdad?

Sai sonrió con más ganas y se abrazó al mapache.

—Buscaba en el lugar equivocado—comentó y tomó de los brazos a la copia barata.

Nos miramos las caras y nos callamos unos segundos.

— ¿Hay muchos muertos?—preguntó con un hilo de voz

—No muchos, pero las bajas si son considerables—respondió Sai con franqueza—además, Asuma-san y Jiraiya-sama…

Naruto bajó la mirada y se echó a llorar-

— ¿Y Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato y los demás?—volvió a preguntar

—Ellos están bien, Kakashi aún está inconsciente, pero estoy seguro de que con los cuidados de Iruka-sensei mejorará pronto

— ¿Y la aldea?

—Bastante destruida, sobre todo el monumento a los Hokages, pero hemos salido de peores, como los ataques de mapaches gigantes

—Todo mejorará de ahora en adelante, ¿verdad Sasuke?

—Si Naruto, todo mejorará


	12. Epílogo

**Por fin el último capítulo... Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me apoyaron con este fic, en especial a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus amables comentarios, sobre todo a sakuris, quien se tomó la molestia de dejarme un comentario en todos los capítulos así que muchas gracias**

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo: el día más feliz de mi vida**

_"Amanecí otra vez entre tus brazos, desperté llorando de alegría, me cobijé la cara con tus mano para seguirte amando todavía"_

Sai:

—… y así niños, es como termina la historia del Rokudaime, la historia de luchó por lo que quería y al final logró hacer realidad su sueño

—Tío Sai, tu historia es ilógica, entonces que sucedió con Kyuubi, ¿murió o qué?—me preguntó ese molestó chiquillo con ojos que dan miedo, Yasuharu

—No murió, Naruto se volvió más fuerte que él y entonces pudo…

— ¿Y por qué la aldea perdonó a Sasuke-san como si nada hubiera pasado?—me preguntó otro de los niños, Kaworu (era de los únicos que en verdad eran sobrinos míos, pero de los que menos soportaba)

—Eso ya lo expliqué—murmuré entre dientes

—Y si Akatsuki era tan fuerte, ¿cómo los derrotaron tan fácilmente?—me dijeron Tsuyumi y Ami al mismo tiempo (a veces aterran, además se parecen un montón su madre, pobre Chouji)

— ¿Porqué Naruto-sama resistió la súper técnica del Amaterasu?—me preguntó Kamui (a él y a sus hermanos la genética no les favorece, con un padre cejotas y una madre fea)

— ¿El monumento a los Hokages siempre fue tan feo o se volvió así hasta que lo reconstruyeron?

—Tú siempre nos cuentas una historia diferente, la semana pasada, dijiste que fuiste tu el que llegó con una técnica impresionante y venciste a todos

—A veces yo gomito (N/A: lo siento, pero no pude evitar poner esto)

Con ese último comentario, desconecté mi cerebro del mundo. De alguna extraña y oscura manera, siempre terminaba cuidando a la bola de enanos ruidosos y molestos mientras sus papás se la pasaban en grande por haberse librado de su plaga personal. Además, siempre encontraban como criticar mis historias: que si esto, que si lo otro, que si mi papá no se qué, que la técnica no se que…

Seguía divagando en mi profunda mente llena de secretos y misterios hasta que sentí una manita suave y tibia que jalaba de mi placer. Era la pequeña Akemi, que me miraba muy interesada con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad (era mi sobrina favorita y francamente la única que me agradaba), era todo un encanto.

—Tío Sai, creo que te equivocas—quizá no fuera tan encantadora— ¿cómo es que tío Gaara pudo haber estado enamorado de Naruto-sama cuando a ti te ama tanto?—casi se me salían las lágrimas, la verdad que **sí **que era mi sobrina (e infante) favorita.

—Porque muchas veces nos equivocamos, pero nuestro corazón siempre nos ayuda a rectificar a tiempo—le contestó la voz grave de Sasuke atrás de nosotros.

—Tío Sasuke—gritaron los vástagos de Sakura, pero fueron los únicos emocionados, porque todos lo demás fueron a esconderse tras de mí.

— ¿Has venido a cuidarlos?—pregunté esperanzado mirando a los otros chiquillos

—Me gustaría, pero sabes que me tienen miedo, y ellos quieren aprovechar todo el tiempo que puedan estar con su queridísimo tío.

—Pues sus padres deberían de interesarse más por ellos en lugar de creer que soy niñera.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del bosque, yo mandé a los niños a jugar y lo seguí.

—Naruto está muy contente—le comenté

—Por supuesto—contestó y dejó asomar una sonrisa—en todo el mes no ha hablado de otra cosa

—Y tiene ganas de contagiar su entusiasmo, hoy fue a la posada en la madrugada para comentar algunos detalles de hoy—razoné mientras seguíamos andando—pero, ¿si no cuidarás a los críos, que haces aquí?

—Necesito un favor—pidió, no, exigió sin mirarme a los ojos

—De acuerdo… bastardo

**···**

Uzumaki Naruto:

La aldea se veía preciosa, la noche estaba estrellada, y en el cielo, los fuegos artificiales se rompían en miles de coloridos pedazos que bañaban a los felices habitantes, que se arremolinaban para celebrar la elección del nuevo Hokage.

Estaba a punto de bajar de mi nueva oficina, cuando sentí que un brazo frío y suave me rodeaba por la cintura.

— ¿Qué haces teme?—le pregunté mientras intentaba zafarme—si no te apuras llegaremos tarde

—No te preocupes dobe, los aldeanos están muy ocupados alabando a Gaara como para notar tu ausencia—lo miré enojado, pero sonrió y me tomó de la mano—además hay algo mucho más interesante que quiero mostrarte—susurró a mi oído y me hizo sonrojar

—Bueno, pero no te tardes porque hoy…-- iba diciendo cuando Sasuke-baka me vendó los ojos, me tomó en sus brazos y se echó a correr.

— ¿Sasuke, que demo…?—pregunté cuando paramos y me bajo al suelo

—Por primera vez en tu vida, ten un poco de paciencia, ¿quieres?—pidió mientras me guiaba de la mano

Avanzamos a lo profundo del bosque, hasta que el bullicio de la aldea fue acallado por complete, y entonces, deslizó sus frías manos por mi nuca y desató las vendas que cubrían mis ojos.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—pregunté al ver el claro del bosque que me resultaba tan familiar.

Ves aquí donde fuimos oficialmente el equipo 7—me contestó, y reconocí los troncos con los que Kakashi nos había amenazado cuando éramos niños, aunque algo había cambiado.

En los troncos, antes perfectamente liso, habían dibujado cuerpos con hermosos rostros que nos miraban dulcemente. En el de la izquierda, estaba ero-sennin, tan perfecto que parecía real, hasta se veía mas joven y sonreía placidamente.

—Jiraiya-sama—murmuré

En el tronco del otro extremo, había dibujada la imagen de una bella mujer de cabellos rojos y de facciones traviesas, me parecía familiar, pero no recordaba haberla visto antes.

— ¿Mamá?—pregunté mirando a Sasuke, quien sonreía como nunca antes lo había visto, pero solo asintió.

Y en el poste de en medio, los ojos azules de Yondaime (mis ojos), me miraban con expresión satisfactoria, luciendo orgulloso, una hermosa sonrisa.

—Y tu padre—me dijo Sasuke, mientras avanzaba hacía mi—creí que querrías verlos a todos el día mas importante de tu vida

— ¿El día mas feliz de mi vida?—pregunté sin comprender

—Hoy que te nombran Hokage, tu sueño por fin se cumple y yo sé que ellos estarían muy orgullosos si te vieran

—Lo sé—respondí y lo tomé de las manos—pero te equivocas respecto a lo del día más feliz de mi vida

— ¿En serio?—preguntó incrédulo

—Ese día fue como hace diez años—su expresión seguía siendo de sorpresa así que me reí

— ¿El qué?—me volvió a preguntar

—Baka, el día "más feliz de mi vida" fue cuando regresaste a mi lado, para ya no volver a irte

—Naruto…—murmuró, pero me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé con pasión.

—Desde que te tengo a ti, n necesito nada más para ser feliz—me dijo cuando nos separamos.

Acarició mi rostro y me miró con dulzura. Estábamos bien. Pude ver en sus ojos la tranquilidad que lo embargaba. No decíamos nada, porque no era necesario. Ambos lo sabíamos. Estaríamos juntos para siempre.


End file.
